Un Nuevo Comienzo
by boOcKeTh
Summary: Petra y Levi se vuelven a encontrar en la época moderna, ya que Petra decide mudarse y entrar a una universidad nueva, pero pronto ella y Levi se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro ( TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SERÁN UTILIZADOS EN CADA CAPITULO)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues este es mi primer fanfic.. lo estaré subiendo poco a poco ( soy nueva, así que no le entiendo mucho a esto), bueno es sobre

Petra y Levi obviamente ya en otra época mas actual, así que espero que les guste.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS, SERÁN BIEN ACEPTADOS!

A LEER!

Cap.1 Un nuevo comienzo.

Narración Petra.

Desde que nací, viví en Hokkaido (Japón), mis padres siempre estaban trabajando, mi padre se dedicaba a ser un Diseñador Industrial y mi madre una Diseñadora Editorial, ambos trabajaban para la misma empresa…. Hace no mucho a mis padres les dieron un nuevo puesto en la capital, lo cual no dudaron ni un segundo, para cambiar nuestras vidas a un futuro mejor y seguro, al bajar del avión note un aeropuerto doblemente gigantesco que el de Hokkaido, subimos a un taxi la cual nos llevaría a nuestra nueva residencia, al ir pasando en el taxi note lugares un tanto sorprendentes y que no había por Hokkaido (que admito que vivía a las afueras, donde las estrellas se veían con una intensidad y los faros de la carretera vacía se veían a distancia), al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar vi que era asombroso, mi casa era de 2 pisos color blanco con naranja, al entrar a la vivienda note un jardín pequeño al frente y uno muy grande atrás, entre a la casa y mire un espacio demasiado amplio que era la sala, una cocina con azulejos negros , subí las escaleras y escogí unos de los cuartos, el que había seleccionado era de color blanco con una ventana enorme, supuse que mi nuevo cuarto lo pintaría de un lila con el paso de la semana solo para hacerlo más femenino, seguí por un pasillo estrecho donde la luz no tocaba, entre al cuarto de mis padres, Salí, vi un baño mediano, bonito con azulejos azules y blancos y algunos otros azulejos con figuras de burbujas… (digno de un baño), vi que en el fondo del pasillo en el cual había pasado hace unos segundo note unas escaleras de madera y me dispuse a subir, abrí una pequeña puerta, como si fuese a abrir un tesoro, y si… me quede atónita era un lugar hermoso y relajado, era un jardín arriba de la casa con unas sillas, un mesa, que me servirían para tomar un café, escuchar música o platicar tranquilamente, baje de inmediato ya que mis padres me hablaban, cuando baje ,mis padres me mencionaron una universidad llamada SHINWA a la cual asistiría dentro de dos semanas para empezar segundo año de universidad.


	2. Comienzo de clases

Cap.2 Comienzo de clases.

Narración.

Sonó mi despertador, abrí los ojos y note que era buena hora, tendí mi cama y me dispuse a tomar un baño, al terminar de bañarme tome un vestido naranja con blanco que me llegaba muy arriba de mis rodillas y me coloque unas botas cafés, me maquille, baje a desayunar, me despedí y Salí de la casa para dirigirme a mi nueva preparatoria, cuando llegue no lo podía creer…

Petra: ¡Por Dios! Qué escuela tan grande! OoO!-dijo la joven peli naranja

Empecé a caminar por la escuela , era blanca de enormes salones, enormes o más bien inmensas canchas de deporte, vi muy atenta a los deportistas, admito que eran lindos….hasta que alguien me empujo asiéndome caer..

Petra: AUCH!-dijo serrando mis ojos por el dolor de caer de pompas.

Eren: lo siento no me di cuenta, perdón-decía un joven ojos azules

Petra: no te preocupes-dirigí mi mirada a el….- Era lindo! Me ruborice

Eren: ehehh bueno gracias.. Es solo que quería alcanzar ese balón –dijo el chico apuntando al balón que se encontraba debajo de un coche.- por cierto… emmm.. Mucho gusto me llamo Eren Jaeger, empezare hoy el segundo trimestre.

Petra: mucho gusto eren-sonriendo- yo me llamo Petra Rall, tiene poco que me mude a Tokio

Eren: ooooh pues bienvenida a Tokio Petra.

Petra: etto… disculpa eren.. De casualidad sabes dónde queda el salón 12 A ?

Eren: mentira!-dijo el chico sonriendo- que coincidencia yo iré ahí también hehehe-dijo el peli negro mostrando su hoja de asignación.

Después de andar platicando con eren en el camino se nos unió una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, muy bonita debo de agregar…

Mikasa: oye eren, ¿quién es ella? -le digo la chica al joven cabello negro con una mirada de interrogación.

Eren: aaah, Mikasa… ella es Petra Rall, ella está en nuestro salón, dice que tiene dos semanas viviendo en Tokio, dice que antes vivía en okaido, verdad.

Petra: si, mucho gusto soy Petra Rall, y tú eres?

Mikasa: mucho gusto soy Mikasa Ackerman, soy la amiga de eren - dijo la chica saludando a la peli naranja.

Eren: bueno, Petra, Mikasa, vallamos ya a la aula ya es un poco tarde – dijo el chico contento de ver a Mikasa y de haber hecho una amiga nueva.

Entre al aula, la cual era grande, rápidamente eren y mikasa tomaron sus asientos y saludaron a sus compañeros de salón, los cuales ya se conocían desde el primer año, note un asiento vacío, así que me dirigí ahí, cuando me senté note a un chico rubio de coleta recogida, de ojos café, bastante lindo, pero fui sorprendida…

Erd: Hola! , así que eres la nueva, hehe , me llamo Erd Gin- dijo el rubio estrechándome la mano

Petra: mucho gusto Erd , me llamo Petra Rall- dije sonriéndole tímidamente

Erd: por cierto, el es mi amigo Gunter Schultz- dirigiéndose a un joven cabello negro en forma de mango chupado o algo así, se notaba que era una persona simpática.

Gunter: mucho gusto petra soy Gunter Schultz-dijo el joven regalándome una paleta de dulce que guardaba en una de las bolsas de su pantalón negro.

Sabía que desde hoy , mis días iban hacer geniales.. con personas diferentes, con personas alegres que me ayudarían y serian buenas con migo, me alegraba tener nuevos amigos.

Cap. 3 Nuevos amigos

Llego el profesor de Artes Plásticas, el cual se presentó, su nombre era "Hannes", un profesor de cabello rubio corto, de bigote, alto y delgado, después de que el profesor se presentara, entro como si nada un chico, con una chaqueta negra la cual no podía ver su cara…este se sentó enfrente de mí.

Petra: Por fin acabo la clase!

Aurou: hahaha solo nos falta una clase más Petra

Petra: eso ya lose Auroru- dije con un puchero

Si, ese hombre con cara de idiota era Aurou Bossard, un hombre arrogante quien fingía tener una personalidad un tanto parecida a Erd pues la fingía o a veces también de Armin, otro amigo de Eren.

Me paré de mi asiento, guarde mis cosas para prepararme para la siguiente clase y note que el chico que estaba en frente de mí se bajaba la capucha.. no es que me interesara pero quería saber cómo era, estaba intrigada así que no lo deje de ver hasta que el volteo, ojos azules, pelo corto negro, era muy guapo a mi parecer pero tenía una mirada fría, me estaba viendo.. No sabía que hacer estaba atónita al ver una mirada tan penetrante… me quede inmóvil parada en mi lugar con mis manos en la mochila tratando de serrar el cierre, pero ese momento de nervios fue interrumpido, Gracias a Dios.

Krista: Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Krista Lenz- dijo la chica tímida dirigiéndose a mi

Petra: Ho- Hola… me llamo Petra Rall- la verdad estaba aliviada, ya que el chico salió del salón.

Sasha: sí.. ¿De dónde eres?- dijo una chica tomando un pan que tenía en su bolsa y poniéndolo en su boca

Petra: Soy de okaido y hace dos semanas me mude a Tokio por el trabajos de mis padre.-sonreí

Krista Lenz.. Una chica con cara angelical, muy bonita cabello rubio hasta los hombros, de ojos grandes y azules, y Sasha Braus, de cabello café con cola de caballo ojos grandes y cafés, que desde que llegue al aula no paro ni un segundo de comer.

Eren: Petra, Sasha, Krista, todos! Vamos ya a la siguiente clase! –Dijo el peli negro tomando a Mikasa de la mano y a Armin con la otra.

Así dejamos nuestro salón vacío para dirigirnos a la otra clase.


	3. Nuevos amigos y un descnocido

aaaah! Hola hola, les traigo el tercer capitulo hehe , se que los capitulos son muy cortos heheh así que tratare de hacerlos mas largos, ya saben que cualquier comentario sera bienvenido, apenas soy nuevo en fanfiction pero daré lo mejor.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR... PUEDEN COMENZAR A LEER

Capitulo. 3 Nuevos amigos

Llego el profesor de Artes Plásticas, el cual se presentó, su nombre era "Hannes", un profesor de cabello rubio corto, de bigote, alto y delgado, después de que el profesor se presentara, entro como si nada un chico, con una chaqueta negra que cubría su rostro, bastante bajito, lo cual era algo raro por que los demás eran altos, siguió su camino sin notar al profesor …este se sentó enfrente de mí.

Petra: Por fin acabo la clase!

Auruo: hahaha solo nos falta una clase más Petra

Petra: eso ya lose Auruo- dije con un puchero

Si, ese hombre con cara de idiota era Auruo Bossard, un hombre arrogante quien fingía tener una personalidad un tanto parecida a Erd, pues aun que eran de lados opuestos de carácter, esos dos se llevaban bien.

Me levante de mi asiento, guarde mis cosas para prepararme para la siguiente clase y note que el chico que estaba en frente de mí se bajaba la capucha.. no es que me interesara pero quería saber cómo era, estaba intrigada así que no lo deje de ver hasta que el volteo, ojos verde oliva, cabello corto y negro, era muy guapo a mi parecer, pero tenía una mirada fría,casi como dos cuchillos que se clavaban en mis ojos ... No sabía que hacer estaba atónita al ver una mirada tan penetrante… me quede inmóvil, parada en mi lugar con mis manos en la mochila tratando de serrar el cierre, pero ese momento de nervios fue interrumpido, Gracias a Dios. ^_^U!

RKrista: Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Krista renz- dijo una chica tímida

Petra: Ho- Hola, mucho gusto… me llamo Petra Rall- la verdad estaba aliviada de que Krista interrumpiera, ya que cuando mire de nuevo al lado note que el chico ya había salió del salón.

Sasha: sí.. ¿De dónde eres?- dijo la castaña tomando un pan que tenía en su bolsa y poniéndolo en su boca

Petra: Soy de Hokkaido, pero hace dos semanas me mude a Tokio por el trabajos de mis padres.-sonreí

(Pensamiento)

Krista Renz.. Una chica con cara angelical, muy bonita cabello rubio hasta los hombros, de ojos grandes y azules, y Sasha Braus, de cabello café con coleta, ojos grandes y cafés, que desde que llegue al aula no paro ni un segundo de comer.

Eren: Petra, Sasha, Krista, todos! Vamos ya a la siguiente clase! –Dijo el peli negro tomando a Mikasa de la mano y a Armin con la otra.

Así dejamos nuestro salón para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase.

Perdón pero es que no tuve un buen día y creo que no tenia nada en mi cabe-cita!


	4. Me das un poco de miedo!

**H**OLA! los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen... pertenecen a isayama hajime !

Aquí los dejo con el capitulo 4, espero y les guste... con mucho cariño Garuda Uchiha

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR..**

** AH LEER!**

* Eren *

Llegamos al siguiente salón, notando una aura extremadamente rara, entre silenciosamente, al ir pasando se formaba una sombra bastante grande detrás de todos mis compañeros, la cual se encontraba recargada en la puerta.

Keith: ¡alumnos, entren antes de que los castigue, por ser demasiado lentos!-decía el hombre enojado

* Petra *

Volteamos para ver de quién era esa silueta con muy mal humor y al ir volteando quedamos boqui-abiertos, al ver a nuestro nuevo profesor de diseño tridimensional, un hombre alto, de cabello a rapa, con grandes ojeras en los ojos y mirada sumamente pesada, que solo poseía en la barbilla un motita de bello (bigote) y de traje negro con botas, un atuendo que quedaba lejos de ser un maestro, si no de soldado.

-Narrados-

Después de ese momento sumamente estresante todo mundo se dispuso a correr como locos a su asiento, como si fueran pequeños conejos que corren y brincan para no ser alcanzados por un zorro hambriento, que en este caso es correr para no ser castigados.

-Fin narrador-

Keith: hola jóvenes, mi nombre es Keith Stardis, soy su nuevo profesor de diseño tridimensional, así que yo, de hoy, hasta terminar su universidad seguiré trabajando con us…

-Narrador-

El hombre fue interrumpido, pues escucho el sonido de una bolsita abriéndose, así que con mirada seria, comenzó a caminar por los pequeños espacios que había entre butaca y butaca, hasta que por fin encontró al causante de tanto "ruidito de bolsa" su mirada yacía en Sasha Braus, la cual se limitaba a ver al profesor y poner su atención a los lados, esperando a ser regañada, pero eso no le dejaba seguir saboreando bocado por bocado su gansito, hasta que por fin..

-Fin narrador-

Keith: ¡¿Qué carajos llevas en la boca Braus?!- dijo el hombre arrugando su frente.

Sasha: es un gansito que me encontré por el pasillo… no había nadie, así que lo tome para comérmelo y no desperdiciarlo- dijo la chica con su comida en la boca, totalmente nerviosa y sudaba la cara

Después de eso el profesor Keith hizo que tirara su alimento y la mando a que se quedara en su hora a lavar los platos de la cafetería.

Mikasa: vaya genio que se carga el profesor- decía la chica con cabello negro en su pupitre.

Armin: heeh si tienes mucha razón Mikasa, pero eso le pasa a Sasha por comer en horas de clase.

-Narrados-

Después de unos cuantos minutos de haber comenzado la clase una rubia fue al lugar de Mikasa.

-Fin narrador-

Krista: mikasa, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo la rubia un tanto tímida

Mikasa: si claro

Krista: ¿Por qué Eren habla mucho con Petra?- decía la chica intrigada y a la vez con una mirada inocente.

Mikasa: aaa.. Bueno es solo que en la mañana Eren se tropezó y cayó al suelo con Petra , porque Eren quería alcanzar un balón de futbol americano que le habían lanzado y después de eso se enteró que Petra estaría en nuestro salón, fue solo eso- decía la chica con mirada sonrojada al ver a Eren reír.

Keith: bien aquí les dejo el trabajo, mientras, seleccionare parejas para el trabajo que me tienen que entregar mañana.- decía el pelón algo histérico, mientras escribía en el pizarrón y dirigía su mirada a los alumnos.

* Petra *

Todos comenzamos a trabajar en planos y ejercicios que había dejado el profesor anotados en el pizarrón, note una silueta que se había levantado de algún asiento que estaba a mi derecha, pero no puse mucha atención, puesto que me encontraba enfocada en mis actividades, después de unos segundos sentí como si alguien se sentaba a mi lado y que por alguna extraña razón ( sin voltear) me rompía la concentración, así que me decidí y volteé…

Petra: le-levi…-dije mirando al chico sentarse a mi lado.

Levi: Petra… cierto – comento el chico con tono frío, dirigiendo su mirada a su blok de hojas para seguir trabajando.

Petra: yo.. emmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – dijo nerviosa la castaña al sentir nuevamente su filosa mirada

Levi: Levi Ackerman… -no es por nada pero se supone que vamos en el mismo salón y no sabes mi nombre completo?… - dijo el joven peli-negro irónicamente

Petra: bu-bueno yo lo siento.. Solo quería saber tu nombre completo - dije nerviosa, por su tono frio.

Levi: eres fea… no me eres agradable, dime.. ¿Acaso eres de esas chicas que lloran por todo?, no, lo dudo, siento que eres de esas chicas que quieren caerles bien a otras personas.. no es necesario que te esfuerces, mujer…-levi se acercó y la miro detenidamente, mientras que petra ponía una mano en su pecho y bajaba su mirada.

-Pov Petra-

Estoy tan asustada, porque me dice eso?, por qué?, solo quiero ser amigable con las personas.. , la verdad es que soy débil pero no me gusta pensar eso.., me da miedo con esa mirada fría, con esos ojos verdes, con esos labios y cejas que no mencionan algún signo de emoción.

-Fin POV

Los pensamientos de petra fueron borrados por la voz de otro chico.

Auruo: Basta Levi!, deja en paz a Petra, ella no es como tú dices, ella es una buena persona, deja de decir cosas malas de una persona a la cual no conoces bien, no tienes ese derecho- dijo el hombre para después tomar el hombro de petra.

Petra: Auruo…- dije volteando a ver a Auruo mientras me sonreía.

Levi: tch!- levi frunció su cara en forma de fastidio, mientras fulminaba a Auruo, hasta que escucho que el profesor comenzaba a hablar.

Keith: Bien jóvenes ya tengo a…- no pudo terminar

Jean… Jean?!.. Jean!,… Jean! Pon atención deja de andar platicando con Connie!,- dijo el hombre arrugando su mirada y haciendo una sombra en sus ojos un tanto espeluznantes, haciendo que todo mundo se asustara y pusieran atención.-prosiguió- bien aquí está su tarea, necesito que realicen en pareja una mesa en plano tridimensional (forma real), además del plano bidimensional (que es trazo en hoja), así que los seleccione en parejas.- así el profesor fue diciendo los nombres.

-Petra-

Todas eran excelentes parejas… Mikasa con Eren, (bueno era algo de esperar), Armin y Annie, Sasha y Krista, aunque Krista la tenía que esperar después de la clase en la cafetería, después estaba Jean y Connie, Bertott y Reiner, Auroru y Erd y Gunter y Marco… todos con sus amigos !, lo malo es que me hubiera gustado estar con alguno de los mencionado, pero por mala suerte me toco con la persona que se encontraba a mi lado… me refiero a Levi.

-Pensamiento-

TENGO MIEDO! ME DA MIEDO! QUE TAL Y SI ME DICE DE COSAS! WAAAA! TT TT Eren, Mikasa, Aurou, alguien! AYUDA!

-fin pensamiento-

Levi: petra…-dice el chico serio

*temblor recorriendo el cuerpo*

Petra: si…-dije nerviosa

Levi: puff.. Acércate!….-Levi se levantó de su asiento, tomo mi asiento y lo puso lo más cerca al suyo.

-Petra-

Después de pasar todo lo que quedaba de la clase junto a Levi, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del salón… porque pensaba que lo mejor era que yo hiciera todo el trabajo que dejo el pelón ese y decir mañana que Levi y yo lo habíamos realizado juntos, lo cual sería mentira, puesto que no quería pasar mi día siento molestada por sus comentarios.

Connie: Petra! Date prisa, te esperamos en las escaleras- dijo el chico pelón de ojos grandes mientras salía con Gunter y los demás.

Petra: si! Ya voy!- dije ,para después colocarme la mochila.

Levi: Petra..-Dijo serio el peli- negro

-Petra-

Levante mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada de levi, la cual tenía otra expresión..

Levi: quería discúlpame.. creo que no fue lo más caballeroso que eh dicho, a lo que me refiero es que no tenía el derecho de decirte ese tipo de cosas, Auruo tenía razón, no te conozco bien como para decirte cómo eres con las demás personas- dijo Levi mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y desviaba su mirada.

Petra: camine hacia el sonriendo, tome de su mano y proseguí a hablar – no te preocupes, yo sé que Levi es una persona muy amigable y buena con las personas, aunque no lo conozca muy bien, también, sé que a él le cuesta un poco sacar sus sentimientos pero quiero que sepa, que yo estaré ahí para él desde hoy en adelante, que podrá confiar en mí en lo que sea.

-Narrador-

Levi quedo un poco sorprendido pues la respuesta de petra fue, para él, sumamente sincera, lo cual él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Levi: Petra… yo.. Sobre lo del trabajo creo que sería bueno si vienes a mi casa- decía Levi con una mirada seria y algo sonrojada que por asares de suerte Petra no se dio cuenta.

Petra: claro, emmm .. nos vemos en el parque *Mogaji* a las 4, si? – dije alegre de saber que Levi y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos.

*AUN QUE… YO DIRIA PERFECTOS, COMO UNO PARA EL OTRO*

Levi: si, está bien

Petra: Bueno ya me voy- me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla- al rato nos vemos Levi- Salí de ahí a toda prisa, pero al parecer ya me había tardado mucho, puesto que ya no encontré a los chicos, así supuse que ya se habían marchado.

Levi por su parte se encontraba ya en el estacionamiento caminando hacia su moto Harley

Mientras tanto…..

Garuda: **DIOS! PERO QUE GENIO SE CARGA STARDIS!**

LoOla: Que esperabas! esta loco el hombre...

Sasha: **MI GANSITO!**

Garuda:** DESPUÉS TE COMPRO UNO SASHA!**

Sasha: **Gracias, Garuda**

**holis... bueno este fue mi cap 4.. espero y les haya gustado.. ya saben pueden dejar comentarios... alguna sugerencia sera bien recibida.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**by: Ingrid**


	5. Te agradesco

Cap. 5 Te agradezco.

*Petra*

Después de bajar las escaleras lentamente, note que la universidad ya casi estaba totalmente vacía, solo veía de lejos a los clubes deportivos, quienes eran los únicos que se quedaban hasta la tarde, Salí de la universidad para ir a mi casa y preparar mis materiales para ir a la casa de Levi, así que para llegar a la casa tome unos "atajos", me dispuse a seguir caminando despacio pues me gustaba ver los aparadores, sin en cambio al ir pasando por un callejón note que un hombre me seguía, no distinguía su cara, ni su ropa, pues cada vez notaba que empezaba a caminaba más rápido.

Mientras tanto…

Levi tomo su casco y se dispuso a prender su moto Harley color negro con azul metálico, así arranco hacia su casa la cual no quedaba a decir verdad, lejos de la casa de Petra aunque ambos no sabía que por unas cuantas cuadras, eran vecinos, pero al ir manejando por las calles, Levi noto a cierta peli naranja forcejeando con un sujeto.

*Petra*

Me gire al ver al sujeto tocar mi mano, me daba miedo, era un hombre alto, moreno, con ojos pequeños y con una gran fuerza , sabía que en esos momentos estaba perdida, que tarde o temprano me haría cosas impuras y no solo eso, buscaría hacerme daño hasta que rogara o llorara de desesperación, sin en cambio me percate que otro sujeto bajaba de un coche o moto, pensé que ese sería mi final, estaba aterrada, así que decidí zafarme como pudiese de ese sujeto.

Levi: No te atrevas a tocar a Petra! Imbécil!- dijo el pelo-negro para tomar al sujeto, girarlo hacia él y darle un puñetazo en el estómago, un rodillazo en su cara y cuando ya estaba el sujeto en el suelo, una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Petra: Levi!- me acerque a él, pues me sentía tan aliviada de verlo, de saber… que él me había salvado y que podía protegerme de ese sujeto o de otros quienes intentaran hacerme daño…., lo abrace.

Levi: estas bien?- dijo el chico preocupado

Petra: si.. –dijo asustada

Levi: bien.. Súbete a la moto.. te llevare a tu casa- comento Levi para darle un casco a Petra y así ir a su destino

Ya en el camino..

*Levi*

Le pedí su dirección para llevarla a su casa, pues note que estaba asustada, pensaba que era mejor suspender el trabajo para que ella se normalizará y mañana diría que ambos lo habíamos hecho

-Narrador-

Todos estos pensamientos se juntaron al ir hacia la casa de Petra y cuando por fin llegaron, ella bajo de la motocicleta, algo torpe.

Levi: segura que estas bien?- dijo con mirada fría como era su costumbre

Petra: si.. Gracias por salvarme de ese sujeto, Levi, muchas gracias-Dije con una sonrisa

Levi: lo mejor será que cancelemos lo del trabajo

Petra: claro que no! Sé que lo que me paso ahorita fue algo emmm malo, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, así que nos vemos a las 4, ok… yo no quiero que pienses que soy de mentalidad débil.

*no sé cómo agradecerte*

Puse mis manos en sus hombros..

*levi..*

Acerque mi rostro al suyo…

*gracias*

Y lo bese en la mejilla…

Levi: Petra…- en estos momentos tenía mi mente en blanco por el acto tan repentino de Petra.

Petra: De en verdad… TE AGREDESCO por salvarme Levi, así que. Nos vemos al rato, adiós.- la ojí- ámbar dijo apenada mientras que se daba la vuelta para dejar un muy confundido Levi, parado en su motocicleta.

Levi: s-si.. Adiós, Petra.


	6. Conociéndote un poco mas

**Levi: Maldita loca...tardaste mucho**

**LoOla: Lo siento... tengo cosas que hacer Ackerman!**

**Levi: tch... seguramente te la pasaste flojeando en el facebook**

**LoOla: ps... ¡Largate a joder a tus subordinado!... ¡Petra!**

**Petra: capitan... vamos... deje que los lectores lean...**

**Levi: Te salvaste... solo por que Petra esta aqui.. .*se va***

**LoOla: largate pitufo capa verde...! **

**Levi: ¡¿Que dijiste!? *se corretean***

**Petra: hehehhe es mejor que comiencen a leer... gracias**

Entre a mi casa un poco ruborizada, por lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, mi madre paso por el pasillo con la comida lista y me dispuse a sentarme y entonces les hable a mis padres, sobre lo que me había pasado a cerca del sujeto que me quería hacer daño y que si no fuera por Levi no sabría que me hubiera pasado, después de comer le dije a mis padres que iría a la casa de Levi para hacer un trabajo que me habían dejada, subí a bañarme con mucha tranquilidad, cuando termine me vestí y por alguno extraña razón ya era tarde!, Salí corriendo de la casa hacia el parque y cuando por fin llegue note a Levi sentado en una banca, hasta que me percate que me veía.

Levi: llegas tarde Petra- decía Levi recargando su brazo en la banca.

Petra: Lo lamento, es que le estaba ayudando a mi mama a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en la casa, y se me paso el tiempo rápido (mentí).

Levi: bueno, ya es hora de irnos.- dijo el peli negro mientras se levantaba de la banca y caminaba para la salida del parque.

* Izquierda *

Seguíamos caminando en silencio, hasta que me percate que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, saque las llaves que llevaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón, seleccione la llave que abriría la puerta blanca de mi casa, cuando la abrí note a Petra, un poco nerviosa, me imaginaba que se debía a que era la primera vez que vería mi hogar.

Levi: pasa- dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y la ponía en el sofá.

Petra: Levi… disculpa el favor, pero podríamos poner un poco de café, es que traigo unos panes que traje de mi casa- le mostré la bolsa con los panecillos de dulce.

Levi: bien- mire los panes, camine a la cocina, tome el trasto con agua y lo puse a calentar-mientras esta, es mejor que subas a mi cuarto y saques las cosas para empezar a trabajar.

Petra: claro Izquierda

Subí las escaleras y busque el cuarto de levi, cuando lo encontré entré lentamente y note que su cuarto era blanco, demasiado limpio y pulcro…,me acerque a una pequeña mesa y deje mi mochila y las cosas que empezaba a sacar de ella para el trabajo, cuando termine de sacarlas todas, mire alrededor y vi que tenía demasiados discos de música, me acerque y vi discos de Gorillaz, Artic Monkeys, Molotov, One ok rock, entre otras bandas de rock, indie, electrónica e inclusive pop, pero dentro de todos esos discos encontré una de mis bandas favoritas CnBlue, mis ojos brillaron por ver ese disco original que tanto quería tener pues era el álbum nuevo llamado Can´t Stop, pero en unos cuantos segundo aparte mi vista del disco pues Levi iba entrando con las tazas de agua hirviendo y con los plato, le ayude a ponerlos en la mesa y procedimos a hacer el trabajo.

Cuando terminamos…

Levi: pensé que no terminaríamos de hacer los planos en solo unas horas- dijo Levi harto de utilizar las escuadras.

Petra: yo también pensé lo mismo Levi – deje caer el lápiz y el compás.

Ambos decidimos descasar, comiendo los panes y el café que ya estaba preparado, cuando estábamos comiendo, note que estaba el disco en frente de mí.

Levi: Dime, Petra, ya decidiste a que club unirte?- le pregunte a petra, pero no me hizo caso pues note que veía el disco de mi banda favorita. – Petra…-

Petra: lo siento, es que me gusta esa banda de CnBlue heheh, llevo muchos meses tratando de conseguir ese álbum, pues dicen que está agotado.

Levi: también es mi banda favorita: dijo el peli negro para levantarse, tomar el disco y ponerlo en la grabadora.

Cuando el disco estaba girando, y empezaron las canciones me acosté en el piso y empecé a cantar junto con Levi, pues nos encantaba mucho esa banda y escuchar el disco era lo mejor….,

(Cant Stop-CNBLUE)

Harue han beonman geudaen tteoollyeojwoyo falto  
>Harue han beonman naneun ijeobolgeyo<br>geugeotdo andwaeyo geugeotdo andwaeyo  
>geugeotdo andoemyeon geureom nan eotteokhanayo<br>geudae hanmadie naneun useoyo  
>geoulcheoreom Maeil sarayo<br>naui haruneun geudaeui geosijyo

Más cuando te sentías cómoda en un cuarto que no es tuyo….cuarto… CUARTO!.

Abrí mis ojos y note que Levi tenía una mueca de burla ya que me había visto bailar y cantar en el piso.

Petra: no tiene gracia ... - dije

Levi: ja… es solo que te vez demasiado graciosa en el piso, como si tuvieras ganas de cagar o .. o algo así..- dijo el chico acercándose a petra y acostándose a su lado.

Petra: eres algo grosero..- lo sabias Ackerman..- dije con una mirada pesada

Levi: lo sé, pero lo hago para ver esa cara sonrojada y enojada- dijo el chico viendo a la joven peli naranja.

Petra: Basta! No digas tonterías- dije sonrojada mientras tomaba mi café y veía la hora en mi celular.- Ya es tarde!, tenía que llegar a casa a las 9….

Levi: no te aceleres mujer.. Vives muy cerca de mi casa, pero ya que estas alterada no tengo más remedio que llevarte en la moto, además no quiero que te pase algo malo como en la tarde, recoge tus cosas, te veo fuera de la cochera.

Recogí mis cosas, Salí de su casa y el salió en la moto, me subí en ella y me dejo en mi casa.

**loOla: LO SIENTO!... estuvo muy peque... pero no tenia tiempo... hehe**

**Levi: ooo me pusiste coqueto... como? *se enoja***

**Petra: yo pienso que usted es mas interesante así...capitán *sonrojada***

**Levi: supongo...**

**loOla: ahahaha patético romántico!**

**Levi: Callate!**

**loOla: ve a limpiar tu cuarto pitufo!**

**Petra: dejen sus comentarios y sus gerencias.. gracias por leer **


	7. Jean x KristaMe gusta ella

Hola! Los lindisimos personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen.. son de Hajime Isayama!, sin en cambio este fanfic si XD

**Jean: o.o te amo!** gracias por ponerme en este fic

**loOla: **oooh! vamos no exageres Jean!, has los honores

**Jean:** claro!... gracias por seguir esta historia, esperO que dejen comentarios y sugerencias

SIN MAS QUE DECIR... PUEDEN COMENZAR A LEER

Después de un mes de empezar la universidad, con exámenes cerca….

Armin: no puedo creerlo! Ya vienen los exámenes.- decía el rubio

Jean: no creo estar preparado para los exámenes…

Marco: haha lo que pasa es que tú no estudias ni entregas nada Jean- decía el peli negro riendo junto con Armin.

Al ir caminando Armin, Marco y Jean empezaron a platicar sobre historias de terror por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que Jean se topó con Krista, haciendo que los cuatro se espantaran ya que el pasillo estaba demasiado obscuro, y creían que krista era algún fantasma.

Krista: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- la rubia se puso en cuclillas tomando su cabello y tapándose los ojos.

Jean, Marco, Armin: Krista!... somos nosotros- dijeron los chicos espantados y riéndose a la vez por esa emoción.

Krista: chicos… menos mal.. Pensé que eran espíritus o algo así- dijo la rubia aliviada

Armin: bueno… vamos ya al salón- dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor.

-Jean-

Entramos al aula y notamos que todos ya estaban adentro, me senté y krista se sentó a mi lado, ambos empezamos a platicar, hasta que llego sasha y la abrazo.

Sasha: porque nunca me saludas pequeña rubia! – dijo la chica comiendo un pan.

Krista: lo siento Sasha heheh es que estaba platicando con Jean- dijo la rubia para ver a Jean y sonreírle.

Sasha volteo a ver a Jean para después hacer una mirada mala, como si tuviera un plan para hacer algo, después de eso dejo de abrazar a Krista y se fue a sentar con Armin.

* Jean *

Después de unos minutos, llego el profesor de elementos llamado Erd, era alto, de cabello rubio y barba, después de presentarse tomo unos ingredientes para crear figuras de espuma de poliuretano, después de darnos las instrucciones de la práctica y los ingrediente, nos dijo que formáramos equipos así que escogí a Krista, pues no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerla sentada a lado mío ya que me gustaba, después de hacer un desastre en el salón, ya que Annie y Bertott derramaron la sustancia e hicieron que el piso del salón se llenara con la espuma de poliuretano, que debo de agregar que es muy dura y difícil de quitar, Al terminar la clase limpiamos y decidimos (cansados) salir al receso, pero no antes de recoger las sustancias, mientras que Annie y Bertott se quedaron quitando la espuma de las butacas, al salir de ahí me asome por el barandal y vi que Krista, Mikasa, Sasha y Petra platicaban a gusto pues se veía que se reían a carcajadas, hasta que un chico de " primer grado" lanzo accidentalmente una cubeta de agua sucia, lo cual le cayó a Krista y solo salpico a las otras.

Mikaza: Krista! Estas bien?!- dijo la chica de bufanda preocupada

Sasha y Petra: Krista… ese chico las pagara…

Krista: estoy..bn…,ADIOS!

Cuando baje hasta donde estaba Krista, solo pude ver como se iba corriendo, así que fui tras ella.

Eren: Jean..! a dónde vas?!- dijo el peli café

* Jean *

Después de media hora encontré a Krista, mojada y temblando, pues era temporada de frío, me quite mi chamarra, se la coloque a Krista y ella me miro.

Krista: me da miedo…me da miedo – dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos en la cara

Jean: que te da miedo?!- pregunte tomando una de sus manos.

Krista: no quiero que me hagan sentir inferior….

Jean: a que te refieres con inferior?, Krista.

Krista: cuando era pequeña mi madre me maltrataba y me hacía sentir menos que ella, ya qué mi padre había fallecido, ella me decía que era ahora en su vida un estorbo y que yo había asesinado a mi padre.. Pues cuando mi padre iba manejando, choco porque yo estaba llorando pues no me había comprado lo que yo quería, desde entonces ella siempre me metía en agua fría y me un día todo mi cuerpo hasta no aguantar la respiración, sin en cambio un día un vecino se dio cuenta de lo que vivía y decidió denunciar, ella actualmente está en un psiquiátricos por lo que sé, pero desde ese tiempo empecé a vivir con mi nueva familia adoptiva.- dijo la chica llorando.

Jean: Nunca pensé que esas cosas le pasaran a la persona que quiero, que estimo y que amo- dijo el castaño (rubio) para tomar a Krista y abrasarla, haciendo que él se mojara la playera.

Krista: a la persona que amas?... a que te refieres, Jean?- decía la chica un poco atónita por esa última palabra de Jean.

Jean: desde que te conocí, desde que llegaste a la universidad y te toco en nuestro salón y te vi sonreírle a sasha y a los demás, note que eras una chica linda y tímida, aunque por más que intentaba acercarme siempre estaba contigo Sasha y eso me molestaba, pero Krista yo…. Lo diré… la verdad es que me gustas!- decía el chico sonrojado- por favor!, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, para hacer que no te preocupes y no recuerdes ese pasado doloroso!, Krista te amo!- el chico abrazo a krista para quedar cara a cara.

Krista: Jean… gracias… yo.. Siempre has sido amable con migo, tú también me has gustas…bueno desde que nos empezamos a juntar entre todos… ya que sentía que podía confiar en ti…- dijo la rubia roja por haber dicho sus sentimientos hacia Jean.

Jean: dime… Krista, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia y darme esa oportunidad?

Krista: si, Jean! Claro! – la rubia mientras lo abrasaba un tanto temblorosa por el frio.

Después de decir sus sentimientos ambos, se reunieron con los otros en la cafetería, al llegar todos notaron que Krista estaba muy contenta y sonrojada, y que Jean estaba feliz, más de lo normal.

Todos: ¿Por qué están tan sonrientes ustedes dos? ¿Qué paso?- dijeron intrigados

Krista y Jean se miraron- Nada- pero sin que los otros se dieran cuenta ellos se tomaron las manos y se dispusieron a almorzar.

**LoOla: aaaaa! que hermoso!... lamento que sea poco.. pero creo que así serán los capítulos... tampoco no quiero aburrirlos con tantas palabras.**

**Jean:** te amo! te amo! gracias por hacerme pareja de Krista!

**Krista: **etto... Jean tenemos que comer ya vente...

**Jean: **claro linda

**loOla: **loquillos!

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.. no vemos en el siguiente capitulo.. sera un Eren x Mikasa! jojojjo dejen comentario y sugerencias.. MIL GRACIAS. **


	8. Eren(Eren x Mikasa)

**Garuda: **HOLA! muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

**los personajes no me pertenecen.. son de Hajime Isayama **

**Levi:** ¿¡Que carajos?! que no se supone que es Rivetra!

**Garuda: **YO aquí soy la que mando..PITUFO! a callar!

**Levi: **ese Eren me las pagara por meterse en mi Fic...

**Garuda: **ya deja de quejarte y has los honores pitufo..

**Levi: TCH! hola ..disfruten el fic, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias... a leer entonces..**

* Historias *

Después del almuerzo y de pasar la segunda hora de la profesora Hanna, tocaba la última clase que era de deportes con el profesor Mike Zacharias un hombre de cabello corto rubio y de barba que regularmente olía a las personas, según una profesora él lo hacía porque así podía conocer mejor a las personas, al poco rato de empezar su clase de deporte nos ordenó ir a los vestidores y cambiarnos de ropa, los hombres salieron con sus clásicos pans para deporte y nosotras tuvimos que utilizar los shorts deportivos (que "amaba" tanto utilizar).

Sasha: awssss estamos listas!- dijo la chica estirando sus manos y poniéndolos en la cadera.

Mikasa: esto.. es demasiado incomodo- decía la peli negra con un tono de enrojecimiento y enojo.

Todos los chicos voltearon a mirarnos, algunos o más bien todos tenían una expresión de idiotas, la razón era obvia, por que nosotras estábamos enseñando casi todo, después de estar sentados todos en la banca, ya que Mike se había ido por unos minutos a arreglar unos asuntos, en unos cuantos minutos después, krista se acercó a todos nosotros y nos dio una noticia extremadamente maravillosa.

Krista: chicos tengo algo que decirles- dijo la chica tomando a Jean de la mano.

Todos: y cuál es la noticia krista?

Krista: bueno.. Yo y Jean somos novioS- dijo la chica rubia, abrasando a Jean mientras el bajaba la mirada de pena.

Eren: no pensamos que fueras todo un pícaro con las chicas bonitas Jean.

Jean: mira quien lo dice, siempre hay chicas a tu alrededor- dijo el castaño burlándose de Eren.

Ymir: más te vale que cuides bien a mi Krista o te las veras con migo Jean!... no a todo mundo le puedo dar a mi rubia y futura esposa- dijo la pecosa para abrazar a krista y cargarla.

En ese momento llego Mike...

Mike: bueno chicos, empezaremos el partido de futbol- dijo el profesor sonando su silbato.

Mikasa: -Novios… no puedo creer que krista y jean sean novios, eso es algo increíble, me alegro de ellos. En serio me sentía muy bien porque krista y jean fueran novios, pero esa palabra solo sonaba en mi cabeza puesto que desde hace tiempo solo eh podido ver a una persona.- decía la chica en su pensamiento mientras veía a eren, hasta bajar su mirada por estar ruborizada al pensar en el, como algo más que su amigo, y cuando dirigió la mirada hacia el frente vio a Eren platicando y sonrojándose con chicas del otro salón, Mikasa se volteó y se fue corriendo a la cancha pues ya iban a empezar a jugar.

-Mikasa-

Al ir jugando futbol, volví en sí y deje de pensar en Eren, hasta que recibí un golpe por parte del balón que había lanzado Eren, provocando que me callera.

Eran: Mikasa! Estas bien?!

Mikasa: *este.. Idiota* -cerré mis ojos- Eres idiota Jaegar?! O qué?!- dije gritando con todo mi pulmón, para después darle un golpe en el estómago.

-Mikasa-

-Salí corriendo de ahí, pues ya no quería ver más su cara, no más Eren, no más sonrisas suyas, no quiero seguir intentando algo que nunca se dará cuenta, toda mi vida se la eh dedicado a el sin tener respuestas.. Sin saber si le gusto o no..-

Camine hacia el gimnasio que estaba del otro lado de la cancha de futbol, me senté y golpe la cama de espuma, sin en cambio no podía dejar de pensar en Eren -¿Por qué es que me esforzó por que el sepa que lo quiero?, esas estúpidas chicas, siempre tienen que molestarlo.- fui sacada de mi pensamiento-

Eren: oye.. Porque estas tan enojada?, si es por lo del balonazo, lo siento no era mi intención- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Mikasa.

Mikasa: Claro que no fue por eso Eren, bueno en parte sí, es solo que me molesta que esas chicas te molesten todo el santo tiempo y que siempre les hagas caso y me dejes sola.- dije con mis ojos cerrados y volteando a otro lado…

*Pensamiento Mikasa*

¿¡Porque soy tan honesta?!

*Fin Pensamiento*

Eren: sobre lo de las chicas que ahorita estaban, solo me estaban preguntando si tenía novia y sobre una fiesta que darían, pero fue solo eso, yo lamento de en verdad dejarte a veces Mikasa, además sabes muy bien que aun que me hablen esas chicas nunca les haría caso, a las únicas que les haría caso serían a las del salón pero sobre todo a ti- dijo el chico con tono tímido y algo nervioso.

Mikasa: Eren… yo tengo que decirte algo importante.. algo que me eh tragado durante años..- dije sonrojada y nerviosa ya que nunca le había dicho a un chico mis sentimientos-así que pon atención que no lo repetiré, entendiste.

Eren: sí, Claro te escucho con atención Mikasa.

Mikasa: Eren… yo quiero.. lo que siento es..- cerré mis ojos con más fuerza y apreté mis puños- es que me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado desde que nos conocimos, yo… sé que soy egoísta, ya que no soporto verte con otras chicas que no sean mis amigas, sé que solo somos vecinos y amigos de infancia pero de en verdad te amo, te quiero y también sé que…-abrí mis ojos al instante, pues trate de hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara, solo sentía que algo tocaba mis labios, hasta que pude conectar mi mente y mi cuerpo, y pude ver que Eren me besaba delicadamente.

Eren: hasta que por fin dejas de hablar..Mikasa- decía el chico mientras tocaba la mejilla de la peli negra, y la abrasaba delicadamente.

Eren: lo cierto, Mikasa, es que yo también te amo, y te quiero y que te agradezco por siempre apoyarme, aunque a veces seas algo protectora.., dime ..- decía Eren sonrojándose y pegando su frente a la de Mikasa- sería posible, entonces, que fueras mi novia, ya que ambos tenemos los mismos sentimientos?.

-Mikasa-

No sabía bien si era un sueño, tal vez el balonazo había sido más grabe y que provocara que estuviese inconsciente, sin en cambio, no quería despertar de este sueño tan lindo… así que abalance mi cuerpo al de Eren y lo bese con más intensidad que antes.- Eren… eso me alegraría demasiado….

Eren: vamos… nos esperan los demás

**Mikasa: **soy.. novia de Eren... su novia...Novia! (ALEGRE)

**Garuda: **mi alegro por eso Mikasa... lo pongo aqui ya que ese Isayama se tarda ...

**Eren: **es que el quiere que todo quede en suspenso..hehe

**Levi:** jaegar! ¿por que coños te metes en todos los fics que puedes..?!

**Garuda,Mikasa: DEJA A EREN EN PAZ PITUFO!**

**Levi: **como quieran.. de todos modos yo lo tengo como subordinado...

**Garuda: este.. tipo.. GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS **

**(PROXIMO CAPITULO RIVETRA)...XD**


	9. ¿Quien es ella?

**LoOla: Hay Dios! Feliz Navidad! jaja espero que les vaya bien a todos los que me han seguido con esta lectura**

**Levi: Mañana 25 es mi cumple! **

**Petra: Heichou! ya es un año mas viejo, pero así lo quiero**

**Erd: felicidades capitan! *le doy un un limpiador* ^_^**

**Levi: OoO! gracias Erd!**

**Gunter: su regalo capitan *saca una escoba***

**Levi: gracias...Gunter..que detalle-(espero que no me den algo tan absurdo)**

**Auruo: Tenga capitan! un pañuelo **

**Levi: QUE?! ¡VÁYANSE A BARRER MUGROSOS! CORRAN!**

**Petra: Heichou... yo le tengo una chaqueta... espero y le guste..**

**Levi: (lo veo) gracias Petra.. Gracias por seguirnos en este fic.. pueden leer.**

* Petra *

Ya han pasado 4 meses y medio, pues ya empezábamos a estar en semana de exámenes, aunque no estoy tan preocupada por eso, pues no debía nada de las materias, lo que me preocupaba es que desde que deje de hacer proyectos con Levi en las clases del profesor Keith Stardis, me eh dado cuenta que el ni por cuenta propia me habla, lo peor es que creo que me sobre pase dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomarle de la manos, además de entrar a su casa con mucha confianza y andar bailando en el piso por andar escuchando a mi grupo favorito.

Note que Levi entro al aula, lo cual me emociones pues el asiento de mi lado izquierdo estaba vacío, sin en cambio me miro y se sentó a un asiento más a la izquierda de donde yo estaba, tal vez no hubiera sido tan confiada con el después de todo, después de terminar la clase me decidí ir y yo misma hablarle pero se apresuró y salió del salón, mientras veía que una chica de anteojos, cabello café en coleta (UN MOMENTO!,. ¿Quién es ella?) Por que esta con él, porque con Levi, me sentía triste de alguna extraña forma al ver a Levi marcharse con esa chica.

-Fin pensamiento-

Gunter: Petra, vienes con nosotros a almorzar?- dijo el peli negro sacando a Petra de sus pensamientos.

Petra: sí, claro- tome mis cosas y Salí del aula para dirigirnos a la cafetería y al llegar y formarnos

Erwin: miren.. Es Levi y esa chica del salón de derecho..- dijo el rubio

Auruo: pienso que esos dos hacen una buena pareja, claro que aún no sabemos cómo es, aunque admitamos que es simpática.

Gunter: si tienes razón es linda- término de decir el peli negro, mientras tomaba su comida.

* Petra *

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Levi y lo vi sonreír por primera vez y vi que no era con migo si no con esa otra chica de cabello un tanto ondulado, no quería estar ahí así que tome mi mochila del suelo, me despedí de los chicos y me fui de ahí, de paso compre unas galletas, un café y Salí de ahí, al ir por los pasillos me encontré con Bertott el cual paso saludándome, le di una sonrisa un tanto fingida pues no me sentía tan bien por ver a Levi con esa chica desconocida

Al pasar 20 minutos note que era hora de volver al salón, pero decidí no tomarlo pues no estaba de ánimos de andar escuchando al profesor Hannes con sus clásicos discurso sobre su materia, así que me propuse comer mi "desayuno" en las canchas de futbol americano.

* Fin * pesamiento

Mientras que en salón….

Erwin y Gunter se encontraban platicando en sus pupitres a cerca del porque Petra se había ido de la cafetería a prisa, y sobre todo por Levi y (x) cosas más.

Gunter: porque crees que se fue Petra?- dijo el chico serio

Erwin: bueno a lo mejor no quería estar rodeada de mucha gente (que diría que los días miércoles se pone hasta reventar la cafeteria).

Gunter: si haha sobre todo…

Al entrar Levi al salón, escucho una parte de la conversación entre Erwin y Gunter el cual después volteo a ver el pupitre de Petra y que esta aun no llegaba, así que salió en busca de la peli naranja.

-En la cancha de futbol-

Porque es que me siento mal, porque no quiero saber de Levi y esa chica, quisiera dejar de hacerme preguntas como ¿qué es esa chica para Levi? .- la chica de ojos cafés observaba detenidamente a los jugadores y a los novios que pasaban caminando por las canchas

Pero de repente…

Levi: te estaba buscando Petra…- dijo el chico viendo que ella no le hacía caso pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos -Petra… que tienes?- volvió a decirle, haciendo que ella reaccionara.

Petra: Levi… estoy bien…es solo que no me siento muy bien para tomar clases- reí fingidamente.

Levi: aah, si?, bueno de todos modos aparte de buscarte ya porque vas a faltar a una clase, te estaba buscando porque quería decirte que lamento no haberte saludado en todo este tiempo y también por no dirigirte la palabra en la mañana.- tome de sus hombros.

* Petra *

QUE?! SOLO ESO! RAL! TIENES QUE IR AL GRANO DE LO QUE SIENTES Y DE LO QUE QUIERES PREGUNTAR!

*Fin pensamiento*

Petra: dime.. ¿Quién es la chica con la que estabas hace rato?- pregunte sin esperanzas, y sin esperar una respuesta, de hecho pensaba que me mandaría al carajo por andar de entrometida en su vida personal.

Levi: aa eso.. Bueno ella es mí..

No término de decir la oración o la larga conversación que me daría, pues esa chica de cabello café abrazo a Levi por detrás.

Hanji: Te atrape! Woojo!- dijo la chica tomando a Levi del cuello.

Sabía que no tenía que estar ahí en esos momentos, así que me fui corriendo al salón

LoOla: gracias por leer..gracias hehe esperen lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo (por las fiestas no eh podido escribir mucho pero espero y les guste)


	10. Solo somos amigos

**LoOla: dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias**

Hanji: ¿quién era ella, Levi? – dijo la chica viéndolo detenidamente esperando una respuesta.

Levi: perdón, Hanji, después te digo todo- dijo el pelinegro para ir tras petra.

Al pasar un buen rato buscando a la peli naranja, al fin la encontró.

Levi: Petra! Espera!- dijo el chico tratando de alcanzar a Petra- Petra detente!- Levi tomo sus hombros para que esta girara y estuvieran cara a cara.

Levi: Petra porque te vas a si cuando llego Hanji, porque no me hablaste tampoco en el receso… espera..- Levi pensó que tal vez era porque a Petra le gustaba el..- Petra.. Acaso tu… yo te gusto.. – dijo el peli negro un poco serio pero no podía decir o expresar algo más, pues lo que veía desde sus ojos podría a ver sido una reacción positiva.

*** Petra ***

No lo podía creer.. Enserio era demasiado obvia.., baje la mirada por unos segundos cuando el volvió a hablar.

*** Fin * Petra**

Levi: Yo.. Lamento si es que tus sentimientos son positivos a mi pregunta pero déjame disculparme por mi estupidez, no quería que te enamoraras de mí, solo trate de ser amable contigo para conocerte y esas cosas, pero creo que me pase por permitirte besarme en la mejilla, entrar a mi casa y hacer cosas juntos y platicarte mis cosas.- dijo el hombre frio y dejando de tocar los hombros de Petra.

*** Petra ***

Levante la mirada y me sorprendí por lo que decía Levi..

*sentimientos* abrí más mis ojos

*amable*…trague saliva

*permitirte* cerré mis manos*

*** Fin * Petra**

Levi: Petra escúchame con atención- dije fríamente como era mi naturalidad y comencé a balancear de atrás a adelante a Petra.

*** Petra ***

Salí de mi transe ante esas palabras que eran dolorosas, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que el diría.

Levi: tonta.. acaso no vez que yo solo te veo como amigo o como compañero de salón, Petra no es que seas fea, poco atractiva o EXIS situación tonta, es solo que yo no te veo de esas forma, además tampoco creas que me gusta Hanji, yo y ella solo somos amigos de la infancia eso es todo.

*** Petra * **

Mi mente reacciono al fin y solo sentía en mi cabeza un punto que se hacía rojo y después trataba de volver al amarillo e incluso al verde, para calmar lo que sentía.

*** Fin * Petra**

Petra: ooh! ya veo… hahahhaah- comencé a reír tratando de parecer despreocupada y natural como de costumbre, lo siento Levi… creo que también me pase por hacer esas acciones pero también pensé que tenía que tratarte así- dije mientras sonreía falsamente y mientras sentía que mi corazón se hundía con migo en una enorme piscina llena de agua helada, tome su espalda y le di un golpe suave- no seas tonto Ackerman haha a mí no me gustas.. No pienses esas cosas tontas de tu y yo..

Levi: Petra… yo… - no dije nada más pues Petra estaba totalmente diferente, es como si estuviera platicando con la Petra animada de todos los días.

Petra: Levi.. Tu no me gustas, al quien quiero es a Erwin, como llegaste a esas cosas tuyas haha y sobre lo de Hanji, te pregunte por curiosidad- dije tomando mi mochila del suelo y poniéndomela torpemente- tengo que irme Ackerman, no me siento muy bien desde la mañana así que iré a casa- volví a sonreír.

Levi: te llevo- dije, pues me sentía culpable de decirle eso a Petra y por qué sabía que lo que me había dicho hace unos segundos tal vez era una falsedad.

Petra: no gracias yo puedo ir sola Levi, nos vemos mañana- me despedí mientras corria sin rumbo fijo, pero después de a ver corrido y cansarme demasiado me encontré con Thomas.

Thomas: Petra…- dijo confundido el chico de cabellos cafés.

Petra: Thomas?...- comencé a llorar y corrí con él para abrasarlo- Thomas!

Thomas: ¿Por qué lloras Petra?- dijo el chico mientras sentaba a petra en una banca.

Le conté todo a Thomas.. Todo lo que paso, lo que dijo Levi y lo que yo dije, después de contarle lo que paso le dije que le había dicho a Levi que no me gustaba el, si no que el que me gustaba era Erwin.

Thomas: dime.. si tanto te gusta Levi, porque no haces que él se encele para ver si es cierto que el solo te ve a ti como su amiga o compañera, tal vez lo dijo porque tal vez le gustas pero no puede mostrarlo pues para él es difícil decir lo que siente- agrego el chico tomando a petra de la mano - si no funciona y vemos que a Levi no le interesas de todos modos tendrías una oportunidad con Erwin, además Erwin es un buen amigo y creo que tú y el serian una linda pareja .

**Mientras tanto con Levi y Hanji….**

Hanji: al fin llegas! Te tardaste- dijo la chica seria- dime que paso con la chica.

Levi: se llama Petra Rall…. peleamos y fue porque….- levi le conto todo a Hanji .

Cuando termino Levi de contarle todo a Hanji, Hanji se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar hacia Levi

Hanji: Levi Ackerman! ¡ Eres un idiota por perder a una chica que por fin te entiende y que es demasiado linda… y sabía que eras enano y grosero pero no estúpido.. hombre!

**Levi: estas loca loOla! mira lo que hiciste! Petra lo siento!**

**loOla: mi culpa? tu que le contestas así a Petra!**

**Hanji: ahora me llevaras de corbata pitufo...**

**Levi: callate cuatro ojos!**

**Hanji: joder... gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias**


	11. Moviendo cartas

**loOla: holas! feli año nuevo! ya que es mañana haha muchas gracias por dejar sus riews.. los amo!**

**Levi: te olvidaste de mi cumple!**

**loOla: claro que no.. acuerdate que te regale una pastel gigante.. que hayas tomado mucho es tu culpa**

**Levi: bueno bueno... hoy es el cumple de berthold! 30 de diciembre.. FELICIDADES SOLDADO!**

**Berthold: gracias capitan...**

**loOla: haz los honores por favor**

**Berthold: BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FAN FIC... PUEDEN LEER..DEJEN SUS CAMENTARIOS Y PROPUESTAS ..GRACIAS**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

*** Petra ***

Después de un largo, largo y agotador día llegue a mi casa, lo bueno es que mi casa estaría sola ya que la empresa en donde trabajan mis padres les dieron unos boletos para ir de vacaciones a Seúl (Corea)…., al entrar a la casa deje mi mochila tirada en medio del pasillo, y pedí a domicilio una pizza pues no tenía tampoco ganas de hacer la comida, después de que llegara la pizza, comí y después subí a mi cuarto e hice la tarea pues se la pedí a Mikasa, después tome una ducha y Salí a dar un paseo en la bicicleta por el parque, hasta que llegue, y a unos metros vi un árbol gigantesco, me acerque, deje mi bicicleta y decidí descansar ahí, pero me deje ir después de leer un libro ( estaba completamente dormida) sin en cambio aun en mi sueño seguía pensando sobre lo que había dicho Levi, pero fui despertada.

*** Fin * Petra**

Erwin: Disculpe por despertarla Lady, pero pienso que andar en la noche por el parque es peligroso y más cuando una chica linda está sola- dijo sonriendo el rubio

Petra: Erwin.. ¿Que haces aquí? – dije sorprendida.

**Mientras en la casa de Levi….**

Levi: ¿porque siento culpa…? Sé que fui muy grosero con Petra y todo eso..(Pero que digo! Nunca había actuado tan inmaduramente) será mejor que la vaya a ver- dijo el peli negro para salir por la cochera con su motoneta y se dirigirse a la cafetería para comprar unos cafés y salir a dirección de la casa de Petra.

**Con Petra y Erwin….**

Al ir caminando a mi casa, comenzamos a hablar de nuestros padres y nuestros amigos del salón, hasta que el interrumpió.

Erwin: dime Petra ¿por qué te fuiste inesperadamente de la escuela?- dijo el chico mirándola mientras caminaba.

Petra: es que me sentía un poco mal, pero ya estoy bien- me sentía tranquila saber que al menos alguien se preocupaba por mi aparte de Thomas, claro.. - llegamos- dije sonriéndole

Erwin: Petra acabo de notar algo- dijo serio

Petra: que cosa?- dije intrigada por sabes lo que iba a decir.

Erwin: que te vez muy hermosa y tierna con esa ropa- dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Petra, lo cual provoco que ella se sonrojara.

**NOTA: **Petra hiba vestida con un vestido tipo baby doll muy arriba de las rodillas color rosa con azul (no transparente), un suéter holgado color gris, calcetas largas de conejo color morado y zapatos negros

-Levi-

Llegue a la casa de Petra, baje de la moto y me quite el casco, me di vuelta para cruzar la calle, pero ahí estaba ella con un chico rubio que no alcance a distinguir, sino hasta que me acerque un poco más y note que era Erwin.

Petra: hahaha no sé que responde a eso pero… Erwin, ¿te gustaría pasar a comer algo, antes de irte?- dije tomando su brazo como suplica.

Erwin: claro, señorita- dijo Erwin para dejar que Petra abriera la puerta y entraran a la casa.

-Levi-

Estaba congelado en medio de la calle al ver a Petra feliz por estar con Erwin, me sentía raro, como si algo me hubieran quitado, me sentía tan pesado que no sabía que era, subí torpemente a mi motoneta, me puse el casco lentamente y me dirigí a mi casa.

**-Después de una semana-**

Todos se encontraban ya en el aula, inclusive Levi, todos platicaban y se divertían, hasta que vieron entrar a alguien, haciendo que todos los del salón se sorprendieran a ver a Petra maquillada y vestida diferente a lo usual.

**NOTA: **Petra vestía como Aboa versión mujer (DRAMATICAL MURDER)

Petra: buenos días a todos!- dijo petra con mucho ánimo, llegando a saludar a todos los del salón, hasta que llego y se sentó a lado de Erwin, Auruo y Gunter, todos no creían lo que veían, era una nueva y mejorada Petra, después de que Petra saludara a Erwin, Levi se acercó y se sentó en frente de Petra la cual Petra no le hizo mucho caso pues la mirada de Petra estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ya al empezar la clase del profesor Zacharius, nos dijo que escogiéramos una pareja para hacer un trabajo en clase.

**-Levi-**

Me di la vuela y volteé para decirle a Petra que si quería ser mi compañera, pero cuando volteé vi a Petra hablar con Erwin y formar una pareja, sentí que Petra me estaba dando la espalda con un chico que no era yo (pero ¿por qué me debería de importar eso?, si se supone que le dije que solo la veía como una amiga, solo eso , una simple amiga- me volteé de nuevo y me junte con Armin ya que Mikasa se encontraba abrasando a Eren y este le decía sobre la actividad la cual se ponían atención mutuamente, al igual que todos los demás.

**Después de estar en otras clases más, todos salieron al descanso.**

Erwin: Petra! Vienes a desayunar con migo y los chicos- dijo el rubio un poco nervioso, por saber la respuesta de su compañera.

Petra: Claro Erwin!- dijo la chica tomando su mochila y saliendo de prisa sin prestarle atención a Levi ya que aunque ella quería que Levi la viera, no quería ser obvia y tampoco perder un momento para conocer a Erwin y tal vez para hacer más que un amigo, pero Petra se detuvo pues había olvidado un libro, así que le dijo a Erwin que se adelantara con los demás.

**Al entrar al salón..**

*** Petra ***

Entre al salón pues me percate que se me había olvidado un libro, sabía que todo mundo ya estaba en la cafetería, incluso pensé que Levi ya no estaría aquí, sin en cambio no fue así, lo vi sentado en frente de mi banca, así que trate de no ponerle atención, pues no se merecía mi atención pues había sido muy grosero con migo sobre lo que paso ayer, así que tome mi libro y….

Levi: ahora resulta que ya no me hablas- decía enojado el peli negro, volteando a verla y levantándose de su asiento.

Petra: no seas tonto Ackerman, es solo que ando ocupada en las clases por que ahora trabajo con Erwin- camine a la salida del salón pues ya no lo quería escuchar o más bien es que quería evitar a Levi.

Levi: ayer vi a Hanji y le dije que fuera mi novia, así que ella acepto, así que ahora somos novios.

Petra: *baje mi mirada* me alegro que por fin sean algo, se ven muy bien juntos Levi- sonreír, para después retirarme del salón pues sentía un dolor en el pecho que no me permitía respirar.

*** Petra ***

Llegue a la cafetea, compre mi comida y me dispuse a sentarme con todos los chicos, todos se estaban divirtiendo ya que jugaban reto.

*** Izquierda ***

Salí del salón y me dirigí a la cafetería de la escuela, y me senté con Hanji.

Levi: lo que acabo de hacer y decir fue una estupidez pero necesito que me ayudes Hanji.

Hanji: humm… ¿ahora qué hiciste Levi..?, ¿de qué se trata?

Levi: le dije a Petra que salía contigo, es solo que.. Ayúdame a darle celos, no aguanto que ella este con Erwin- dijo el chico *si tan solo no le hubiera dicho esas cosas, tal vez ella me seguiría hablando.

Hanji: QUE?! Estas idiota.. de por si es malo pasar tiempo con Moblit por raro y ahora salir contigo….no tienes remedio, pero acepto Levi, te ayudare a poner celosa a Petra, pero no quiero involucrarme más, ahora ven- la chica tomo a Levi de la mano y se sentaron con los otros ya que estaban jugando reto.


	12. Sentimientos Mutuos

**loOla: aaaa hola a todo! enserio muchas gracias por seguir mi fic! LOS AMO! Y ADORO!**

**Levi: tch... tu siempre emocionándote...**

**loOla: callate pitufo! como pudiste.. tu y hanji!**

**Levi: fue culpa de petra por estar con ese baqueton de Erwin!**

**loOla: madito pitufo... LAMENTO TARDAR MUCHO HEHE ES QUE TUVE QUE HACER EL CAP Y PS NO TENIA IDEAS HAHA(CREO)**

**DEJEN SUS RIEWS Y LOS AMARE MAS HAHA BUENO PUEDEN LEER ...**

** ...**

** ...**

*** Petra ***

Note que Levi llegaba tomando la mano de Hanji, así que en esos momentos tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a Levi y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

***Fin pensamiento***

Annie y Thomas: es tu turno Petra- hablaron los dos apuntando a la peli naranja.

**Han ji y Levi se sentaron y empezaron a jugar con todos ..**

Bertott: bien Petra, tu reto es…besar a Erwin en los labios- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Todos se alebrestaron y se emocionaron pues ya querían ver la escena, tanto como Erwin y Petra se ruborizaron y todos lo notaron.

Petra: b-besar a Erwin no es un castigo- dije haciendo pucheros, pues sabia que Erwin era muy guapo.., tome su mejilla…

***era cálida***

Todos abrieron sus ojos por ver la escena que se estaba dando y Levi más que nadie, pues no creía que ella estaba haciendo eso, el tiempo para Levi se detuvo pues Petra ya había besado a Erwin en los labios.

*** Erwin ***

¿Qué era esto?, no podía aun creer lo que pasaba, solo sentía los labios tan cálidos de Petra al igual que sus manos tocando mi rostro y yo no me resistí al tocar su cadera… ya no me importaba lo que pasaba alrededor, pues solo estaba enfocado en una sola cosa que me importaba más que a nadie y era Petra, la chica que me llamo la atención desde el primer día que entro.. con su cabello suave y pequeño, de piel delicada, por fin me estaba viendo solo a mí.

**Ambos jóvenes se separaron, por falta de aire.**

Petra: #sonrojada# no puedo creer que haya besado a Erwin- pensó la chica tomando su cabello.

*** Petra ***

Ya después de terminar el receso y de no tener la clase del profesor Pixis todos se fueron a las canchas ya que se aburrían de estar en el salón, ya al estar en las cachas y de que los chicos se divertían jugando futbol y de que las chicas se quedaran platicando en el pasto.

Erwin: P-Petra podemos hablar. Dijo el rubio un poco ruborizado

Petra: s-si claro- dijo nerviosa.

Todos: huuuuuuuuu! Golosos no se vayan a comer hahha- todos se reían.

Sasha: Petra! Ahí nos dices como estuvo!- dijo la chica gritando, para después terminar ahogándose por el pan que llevaba en la boca, mientras que Connie alarmado le daba palmadas en la espalda para que sacara el alimento.

Krista y Jean: Buena suerte Erwin!

**Erwin y Petra no voltearon a verlos pues estaban avergonzados, por lo que sus amigos del decían.**

Mikasa: de que crees que hable Erwin con Petra- dijo la peli negra viendo a Eren.

Eren: mm no ce tal vez le diga un problema o…. algo romántico- dijo el chico coqueteando a la peli negra asiendo que ella lo abrasara.

**-En el otro lado de la cancha-**

Erwin: Bueno ya que nos alejamos de los otros, quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa que eh estado pensando mucho Petra, así que espero que me escuches- dijo el chico rubio nervioso.

Petra: claro Erwin, yo te escuchare siempre que me necesites- dijo la peli naranja sonriéndole.

Erwin: bueno yo quería decirte que.. Es solo que… Petra me gustas mucho, de hecho me gustas desde que entraste a la escuela, pues veía que siempre sonreías, ayudabas a las personas y porque sabía que no eres de esas chicas que fingen ser alguien que no son- tomo el rubio el cabello de la peli naranja para acariciarlo

Petra: Erwin yo.. *que debería decirle, a decir verdad creo que desde hace un par de semanas me ha estado gustando Erwin, pues se que también es una buena persona, es gentil y le gusta escuchar… muy fuera lo que ah pasado con Levi… tal vez…* yo…. También me gustas desde hace tiempo Erwin, de hecho me gusta trabajar contigo, ya que siento que no tengo que ocultar como soy *ya es tiempo.. De dejar a Levi, además él ya tiene a Hanji y yo necesito a alguien que me enseñe lo que es amor sin farsas.

Erwin: entonces.. Petra te gustaría que fuéramos novios? - no sabía que más decir, estaba feliz de saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Petra: claro que si Erwin! Pensé que no lo dirías, de hecho ya te lo iba a decir yo haha- me abalance a él y lo bese con suavidad y cariño en los labios.

Erwin: Petra…- la cargue mientras entrelazaba mis brazos en su cadera ***tan cálida***

Cuanto Erwin y Petra terminaron de hablar, se dirigieron con los demás.

*** Petra ***

Llegamos con los otros después de un tiempo, para darles la noticia nueva..

Petra: adivinen que!- dije realmente feliz, pues en esos momentos no me importaba Levi ni un poco.

Armin: que pasa, petra?- dijo el rubio

Erwin: Petra y yo somos novios- dijo el chico abrasando a petra y besándola lo cual ella le correspondió

Todos: wow! Felicidades!

Eren: lo sabía! Hahah hacen una buena pareja- dijo jaegar sonriendo

**-Levi-**

Esto era demasiado para mí, no sabía cómo es que esto había pasado, podía soportar que trabajaran juntos- fruncí la cara de enojo- pero ya no verlos besándose y ser una pareja, sin aviso tome a Petra de la mano y me la lleve lejos de él y de los demás-sabía que hacia un espectáculo pero en estos momentos no me importaba.

Levi: tu vienes con migo Rall- dijo el peli negro enfadado por la acción de Petra y Erwin.

...

...

**loOla: que cree que pase con Petra y Levi... Hanji y Erwin? como se darán las cosas entre estas 2 parejas? **

**(ESPEREN EL SIG CAPITULO)**

**Levi: maldita! como dejaste que Petra le dijera que si a Erwin!**

**loOla: supongo que por que el si la entiende enano... ya lárgate con tu 4 ojos! ...**

**Eren: dejen de pelear!**

**loOla-Levi: (MIRADA ASESINA)**

**Eren: ^_^u heheh... dejen su comentarios y sugerencias hahah gracias y digan que les trajeron los reyes**

**loOla: ME DIERON LOS MANGAS DE SNK! Y LEVI! EN MUÑECO! CELULAR!**


	13. Caminos Diferentes

**loOla: hola!tenemos buenas noticias fans de Rivetra!**

**Levi: déjame decirlo...**

**loOla: ok..ok adelante**

**Levi: tenemos nuevo fic que estaremos actualizando al igual que este**

**loOla: SII!... lo malo es que sera corto ya que lo quería concordar con el anime un poquito haha**

**Petra: Heichou! en el otro estaremos juntos! *abrazo***

**loOla: o tal vez no..**

**Levi: ¿que quieres decir?..eh**

**loOla: veanlo por ustedes mismos haha.. ESTARÁ COMO" AMANECER"**

**Petra: disfruten este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.. GRACIAS**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

Después de llevarme a Petra de la cafetería la lleve cerca de las canchas de americano.

Levi: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, se que ayer te dije.. lo que te dije sin pensar con respecto de que yo solo te veía como una amiga…

Petra: ¿Qué?!, como que, que fue eso..,¡ pues lo que escuchaste yo y Erwin somos novios y sobre lo del otro día.. Te dije que no me gustas!- dijo la peli naranja gritando

Levi: cuando no s peleamos sobre lo que te dije.. me sentí mal así que decidí ir a verte a tu casa pero cuando legue vi que entrabas a tu casa con Erwin y te divertías- dijo el peli negro enfadado

-Narrador-

Petra entro en shock al escuchar lo que había dicho Levi, esta prosiguió a hablar decididamente

-Fin Narrador-

Petra: eso no te debe de importar, dime ¿Por qué te enojas Levi?, ¿De qué te quejas si tú y Hanji son novios? NO entiendo!- piensa petra

*** Petra ***

Sera que me quieres?...Levi…

Levi: ja! No seas tonta niña, yo nunca te vería como una chica que me llame la atención, tienes el cabello corto y a mí me gustan las chicas con cabello largo, intentas ser linda, pero eres aburrida y habladora sabes…- dijo e peli negro mirando a Petra- Hanji es lo contrario a ti.

Petra: por favor, es una vaca, todo el día se la pasa de pendeja por todas partes haciendo estupideces y media, te hace reír por las tonterías imprudentes que hace, ella no es interesante y su cabello es horrible- decía Petra sintiéndose ofendida y comenzaba a tener los ojos algo cristalinos, por las palabras de levi

Levi: pues déjame decirte que tu eres una carga, eres estúpida y detestable…

Petra: Basta! Ya cállate!- la castaña se dio la vuelta- al menos no finjo ser alguien que no soy, y no me escondo, y Levi, me alegra que termine esta amistad absurda, ambos somos de caminos diferentes- me fui de ese lugar después de decir eso.

***Narrador***

Después de que Petra se fuera…..

***Fin Narrador***

Levi: ¡DEMONIOS!-dijo el peli negro gritando a todo pulmón- se que lo que ambos dijimos esta mal…

EN OTRA PARTE…

Petra: ¿Por qué lloro?- dijo la castaña corriendo hasta toparse con Erwin

Erwin: Petra?... ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué tienes?

Petra: bueno yo…. –mire a Erwin detenidamente- se que puedo confiar en ti así que.. te contare- dijo la castaña sentándose en una banca junto con Erwin.

**Después de que Petra le contara a Erwin lo que paso, este hablo..**

Erwin: vamos Petra, no le hagas caso a Levi, ya sabes cómo es, así que descuida, de todos modos yo estaré para ti.

Petra: gracias, Erwin (siempre eres tan amable con migo.. supongo que tu serás una persona que me cambiara la vida de alguna u otra forma).

...

...

**Levi: mira lo que hiciste lola!**

**loOla: no me culpes... es tu culpa por tratar mal a mi Petra**

**Petra: oi Levi.. deja en paz a lola... me alegro no estar contigo.. *se va***

**Levi: que?! oie...Petra!...Petra! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO COMO LOCO!**

**loOla: Prox capitulo ANNIE Y BERTHOLD! awsss**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.. SERÁN MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS!**


	14. Cita Inesperada

**loOla: holas holas! bueno aquí les tengo a una pareja.. que pienso que es linda.. mas por Berth!**

**espero vean la traducción de la canciones, están bonitas..**

**Berthold: A-ANNIE! me pusiste con Annie- se desangra- eres mi diosa loOla!**

**Levi: ¿¡por que a el si le haces capítulos geniales y a mi no?!**

**loOla: por que eres frio y no le haces caso a Petra!**

**Levi: maldita loca!**

**Berth: oigan...**

**loOla: maldito pitufo!**

**Berth: OIGAN**

**Levi: atch deja de decir eso!**

**Berth: ya basta! *los empujo a la calle*... por fin...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, GRACIAS POR APOYAR ESE FIC!**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

*** Bertold ***

Me desperté lentamente mientras estiraba mis brazos y piernas.. ya que los rayos del sol pasaban al interior de mi ventana… cuidadosamente abrí los ojos, puesto que no quería recibir de golpe los rayos… por fin sábado… hoy no tendría planes ya que Rainer se iría con Connie y Sasha de comprar…así que eso quería decir que mi "agenda" no estaba ocupada tendría todo el día, tarde y noche libre….

Berthold: que hare?, ayer lave… tengo comida sobrante… ya hice el aseo de la casa…. No tengo nada que hacer!- dijo el peli negro aburrida, hasta que recordó a cierta rubia de ojos azules, provocando que se sonrojase…- le marcare a Annie para ver que hace…- el chico tomo su celular y marco el teléfono de la susodicha…

Annie: Bueno… ¿quién habla?

Berthold: h-hola.. Annie soy Berthold…- dijo el chico nervioso al escuchar a la rubia

Annie: aaa Berthold…. Hola ¿Qué pasa?

Berthold: bueno emm quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine con migo y tomar un café…

Annie: aa eso.. Bueno.. Deja me acuerdo de lo que tengo que hacer hoy…. Tengo que bañar a mi perro.. Acomodar mi cuarto… tengo que ir a ver a Carolina un rato y pasarle mis apuntes… supongo que en la tarde ya estoy libre, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 4pm en la plaza Karanense?- dijo la rubia mientras tocaba su cabello mojado, puesto que apenas había salido de la ducha.

*Despues de colgar Berthold acabo de hacer su cama, bajo las escaleras camino a la cocina y se dispuso a desayunar con tranquilidad, después de acabar sus alimentos, berthold hizo la tarea, puesto que su casa estaba limpia.. Después de pasar unas horas…*

Berthold: por fin acabe! Pensé que nunca acabaría con esta tarea…. Hu?- el chico volteo a ver la hora en su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que aún era temprano… así que decidió salir por mas comida, no antes de tomar un baño.

*En la calle*

Berthold: por fin.. podre salir con Annie… ¿ porque será que siempre anda con Carolina o Sasha?.. Qué envidia… - dijo el peli negro cargando con comida china….

Rainer: oye Berthold!- dijo el rubio cruzando la calle con Sasha y Connie… aun que esos dos parecían estar baboseando ya que en el lugar en donde pasaba Berthold era de comida rápida.- Dime que haras en la tarde?- dijo el rubio

Berthold: ¿por que lo dices?, Rainer

Reiner: pensé en que los cuatro podríamos ir a comer y esas cosas- dijo el rubio para voltear a ver a Sasha y Connie pelear por un helado de chocolate-… pensándolo bien.. solo los dos- volvió a hablar con una gotita de sudor.

Berthold: hehe lo siento Rainer pero ya tengo planes para esta tarde- dijo el chico ruborisado

Rainer: Planes… tu?!- dijo el rubio sorpendido…- ¿pues que vaz a hacer?

Berthold: bueno.. es que le marque a Annie y le dije que si quería salir con migo al cine

(AWSSS BERTHOLD RUBORISADO ... mil INFARTO!)

Rainer: Encerio le dijiste eso a Annie… haha ya se te hizo Berth… por fin decidiste invitarla a salir- dijo el musculoso dándole de palmadas en la espalda.

Berthold: auch…..si s i …-dijo el rubio viendo la hora y sorprendido se hecho a correr en dirección a su casa.

Rainer: ¿! Qué demonios pasa?!... –dijo el rubio gritando

Berthold: ¡YA ES TARDE! ¡TENGO QUE VER A ANNIE A LAS 4.. EN LA PLAZA KARANENSE!

***NARRADOR***

**Así el peli negro llego a su casa, dejos la comida en la mesa y se dispuso a volverse a bañar ya que al llegar a su hogar noto que estaba sudando, después de tomar su 2da ducha salió corriendo a la plaza y se acomodó en una banca que estaba en frente a los cines.**

Annie: hola.. la mento llegar tarde.. es solo que Carolina se sentía mal- dijo la rubia fría viendo a Bethold.

Berthold: aa.. no te preocupes de hecho, hace poco llegue… hehe- dijo nervioso, pues estar casi todo un día a solas con la rubia, le era mucho.

***Despues de que ambos platicaran un poco, decidieron tomar la opción de ir a un club en donde se podía bailar y cantar karaoke***

Annie: vamos Berthold! Es tu turno de cantar!, toda la gente espera que cantes..- dijo la rubia divertida, puesto que Berthold no era el chico que arriesgado y decidido, de hecho Berthold era tímido

Berthold: hehe no soy bueno cantando Annie- dijo el peli negro

Annie: ohhh! Vamos lo harás muy bien- lo empujo la rubia

**GENTE: SIIII!Wojo!¡Que cante, que cante!- toda la gente pedía a gritos que cantara berthold pues era su turno de hacer si acto (ridículo)**

Berthold: ok ok! Cantare… solo pónganme una canción buena.. ok

**when the sun goes down- ****Artic Monkeys abajo**

So who's that girl there?  
>I wonder what went wrong<br>So that she had to roam the streets  
>She doesn't do major credit cards<br>I doubt she does receipts  
>It's all not quite legitimate<p>

And what a scummy man  
>Just give him half a chance<br>I'll bet he'll rob you if he can  
>Can see it in his eyes<br>Yeah that he's got a driving ban  
>Amongst some other offenses<p>

And I've seen him with girls of the night  
>And he told Roxanne to put on her red light<br>They're all infected but he'll be alright  
>'Cause he's a scumbag, don't you know<br>I said he's a scumbag, don't you know!

Although you're trying not to listen  
>Avert your eyes and staring at the ground<br>She makes a subtle proposition  
>I'm sorry love I'll have to turn you down<p>

He must be up to something  
>What are the chances? Sure its more than likely<br>I've got a feeling in my stomach  
>I start to wonder what his story might be<br>What his story might be

They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>They said it changes when the sun goes down<br>They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>Around here, around here<p>

Look here comes a Ford Mondeo  
>Isn't he Mister Inconspicuous?<br>And he don't even have to say 'owt  
>Shes in the stance ready to get picked up<p>

Bet she's delighted when she sees him  
>Pulling in and giving her the eye<br>Because she must be fucking freezing  
>Scantily clad beneath the clear night sky<br>It doesn't stop in the winter, no

They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>They said it changes when the sun goes down<br>They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>Around here<p>

They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>Over the river going out of town<br>They said it changes when the sun goes down  
>Around here, around here<p>

And what a scummy man  
>Just give him half a chance<br>I bet he'll rob you if he can  
>Can see it in his eyes yeah that he's got a nasty plan<br>I hope you're not involved at all

Annie: así se hace Berthold! Haha le diste con todo una canción de los artic

Berthold: ¿te gusta ese grupo?- dijo el chico sorprendido

Annie: pues claro.. Dime a ¿Quién no le gusta?

Bethold: a Rainer ...

Annie: bueno.. es Rainer.. el tiene gustos feos haha- dijo la rubia riendo y tomando del hombro a Berthol

Berthold: ¿quieres que vayamos al cine?

Annie: aa cierto, no me acordaba. Pero la verdad no me gustaría ir ya… creo que estoy mejor aquí contigo, que andar viendo una película aburrida

Chica: oye! Te toca cantar chica!- dijo alegre

Annie: Aa… claro, por cierto, me llamo Annie- dijo la rubia para subir al escenario

**Utsukushiki zankoku na Sekai- SNK**

Tu sueño es donde tu corazón busca comodidad  
>Es más frágil que tu vida<br>Puedes abandonarlo, y encontrarlo un montón de veces  
>En paz, venga, duerme<p>

Mi rabia pulsante, contamina mis deseos  
>Antes de olvidarme de ellos, solo para recordarlos una vez más<br>En este hermoso y cruel mundo  
>"Por qué" Seguimos todavía vivos, acabas de preguntar<br>Aah.. Nosotros con esta fuerza y debilidad  
>¿Qué vamos a proteger? Si la razón y la lógica<br>ya no son válidas  
>Me pregunto si el cielo es doloroso<br>Un espejismo que remonta con las cenizas  
>Las cálidas palabras congeladas<br>Secretamente, venga, duerme  
>Una pegajosa ilusión se lamenta escondida<br>Antes de desgarrarse se vuelve a enredar  
>En este hermoso y cruel mundo<br>"Esperamos" solo para morir, acabas de preguntar  
>Aah.. Nosotros volamos sin una veleta<br>La verdad es una mentira que se limpia  
>no lo sé<br>Y si nuestra canción  
>elevara el rumbo del viento<br>sin dudarlo, solo hacia el lugar de una persona  
>para entregarle la esperanza<br>En este hermoso y cruel mundo  
>"Por qué" Seguimos todavía vivos, acabas de preguntar<br>Aah.. Nosotros con esta fuerza y debilidad  
>¿Qué vamos a proteger? Si la razón y la lógica<br>ya no son válidas

***Todo mundo gritaba por todos lados al escuchar la voz de Annie, ella era asombrosa… después de un largo tiempo de estar cantando, tomando, comiendo y charlando, Bethold fue a dejar a Annie a su casa***

En la casa de Annie..

Annie: gracias bethold por invitarme a salir, supongo que necesitaba salir por un rato.. ya que tengo algunos conflictos con mi padre…- dijo la chica viendo para otro lado que no sea berthold

Berthol: no te preocupes… cuando quieras podemos salir y esas cosas, sobre lo de tu padre, espero que no sea nada grave, aun así espero que pronto vayamos a cenar haha, bueno eso claro.. si aceptas- dijo el chico nervioso, pues nunca había llegado tan lejos

Annie: gracias, berthold, y si me gustaría volver a salir contigo a cenar – dijo la rubia para darle un beso en la mejilla- gracias…- dio la vuelta y se dirigió a abrir la puerto

Berthold: A-ANNIE!- cerro sus manos para después apretarlos

Annie: Berthold.. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la rubia un tanto confundida por la cara del chico y por sus manos temblorosas

Berthol: yo… Annie..yo..me gusta mucho, desde ya mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que estuvimos en primero de prepa..-dijo el peli negro bajando su mirada de la vergüenza, o de pensar que Annie lo apaleara por la espalda

Annie: tú también me gustas Berth- la rubia le volvió a dar un beso que fue dado en los labios- nos vemos el lunes-se dios vuelta la oji azul y entro a su casa

Berthold: claro…hasta el lunes..Annie

...

...

...

**loOla: awss me gustaría hacerlo mucho muy romántico pero pues no tuve tiempo.. y ps me fui de la casa.. bueno emm problemas de familia y ps yo y mi madre, nos fuimos de la casa hehe pero regresamos.. sintió feo mi padre dejarnos!**

**MI TÍO ME IBA A COMPRAR MI CREPA! TT TT ya no la tengo!**

**gracias por leer ! SIG CAPITULO ARMIN! UN DIA DE ARMIN HAHA**


	15. Día Secreto

**loOla: hola chicos! espero que estén bien... dejen me decirles que posiblemente aveces me atrase en subir capitulos de este fic y el otro.. ya que voy a clases de ingles en la tarde y en la mañana trabajo, pero seguiré subiendo**

**Levi: mas te vale que cumplas al subir tus cosas loOla**

**Garuda: o.o no seas grosero levi... estuve buscando y supe que armin cumple el 2 de noviembre... pero le puse mayo!1 ya que...**

**Armin: no importa..al menos se acuerdan de mi.. sin mas que decir pueden leer.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Era lunes 4 de mayo, un día común y corriente, excepto para Armin Arlelt..

-Armin-

Desperté muy temprano pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona impuntual o irresponsable, así que me levante de un salto, tendí mi cama y baje a desayunar con mi abuelo, ya que él también tenía el habito de despertarse temprano para hacer sus qué hacerse de la casa, después de desayunar unos hot cakes que me había preparado mi abuelo, ya que debo de agregar que es mi cumpleaños, me dirigí a abañarme, después a cambiarme y salir corriendo hacia la escuela, después de llegar a la universidad me encontré con Connie.

Connie: hola Armin, buenos días!- dijo el pelón

Armin: hola Connie, buenos días- comento el rubio esperando a ser felicitado, pero no fue así por que llego Sasha y se llevó a Connie

Sasha: Armin bueno días.. te lo robo tantito- dijo la peli café tomando a Connie y llevándolo hasta su asiento, donde ambos conversaban de oreja a oreja, después de eso sasha volvió a hablar.

Sasha: oye Connie.. Tengo hambre… voy por una papa a la cafetería

Connie: oi! Sasha! Espera no vayas.. Te castigaran- dijo el chico deteniendo a sasha.

**Después de que el día estuviese trascurriendo, Armin se percató que eren y mikasa sus mejores amigos no lo habían felicitado por su cumpleaños…, ya después de pasar casi el día.. Todos se dirigen a la cafetería.**

Jean: oye, Marco.. Dime te vas a comer eso?- dijo jean señalando el puré de papa que tenía marco

Marco: aaa este?- dijo el peli negro, para después lanzárselo a jean en la cara con una cuchara

Rainer: hahaha eso fue bueno Marco, déjame intentarlo- dijo el rubio para después lanzarle una cucharada de arroz a jean.

Jean: maldito! No es gracioso!.. Tomen!- el "rubio" aventó su sopa en la cara de Marco y su pudin a Rainer.

Chicos: ya verás!

**Así toda la cafetería se unió a la guerra de comida, provocando que el director llegara y se llevara a Jean, Connie y Rainer para su oficina, pues lo más seguro es que se quedarían castigados y con tal ve reportes, después de lo sucedido ya era momento de volver a las clases per en eso..**

Eren: Armin.. vaz a entrar a clases?- dijo el peli café

Armin: pues.. Supongo que si.. no quiero faltar a clases- dijo el chico un tanto triste por no ser felicitado

Eren: ¿podrías saltarte solo esta clase con migo?- pidió el chico, casi de rodillas

Armin: esta bien Eren.. vamos a donde tu quieras- dijo el rubio viendo a Eren.

Eran: bien .. vamos

**Ya en el camino..**

Armin: Dime Eren , ¿Cómo te va con Mikasa?, ya sabes sobre lo de ustedes dos?

Eren: aaah .. mikasa? Pues bien.. Estamos tomando las cosas relajadamente.. ya sabes lo que dicen: NO HAY QUE APRESURARSE DE MAS- dijo el chico viendo a su amigo rubio, mientras le sonreía.

Armin: bueno eso es bueno.. Últimamente eh visto mucho a Connie y a Sasha juntos… y a Levi y Petra demasiado distantes…¿Por qué será?, antes .. Bueno hablando de Levi y Petra… antes eran unidos y ahora que tienen pareja son un tanto lejanos- dijo el rubio viendo el piso

Eren: bueno.. Supongo que Sasha y Connie siempre han estado juntos, así que supongo que es algo normal, sobre lo de Levi y Petra.. También lo eh notado, tal vez sea porque tienen cosas que hacer con sus novios, a parte sabes que Erwin va en otro salón, prácticamente en el de Hanji, así que Petra a de tener muchas ganas de verlo en los descansos, al igual que Levi… simplemente no lo sé- dijo el chico sobando su cabeza, por decir mucha información.

Armin: s-supongo….

**Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos, Eren llevo a Armin a un salón vacío, lo cual este al entrar se encontraba adornado con globos amarillos, azules, lilas, rojos, verdes, listones de colores, un pastel enorme que decía "ARMIN TE QUEREMOS MUCHO", también había mucha comida como espagueti, lasaña, carne asada y no podía faltar una montaña de regalos.**

Armin: chicos!...- dijo el rubio llorando por lo sorprendido y feliz que estaba

Mikasa: Armin.. Feliz cumpleaños- dijo la peli negra abrasando al rubio- muchas gracias por cuidar de Eren y de mi

Armin: Mikasa… tu eres la que siempre nos protege…- dijo el chico apenado

Sasha y Connie: volita!

**Todos corrieron hacia Armin para abrasarlo y tirarlo…. Después de divertirse con eso, todos comieron, se rieron, jugaron juego de mesa, y otras cosas más… hasta que ya por ser demasiad tarde y por qué uno de lo profesores los corrieran como simples perros, después en el camino todos se fueron despidiendo, hasta que Eren y Mikasa dejaron a Armin.**

Armin: muchas gracias chicos.. fue un gran día el de hoy

Eren: era obvio que lo festejaras en grande Armin, eres nuestro mejor amigo

Mikasa: Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien Armin

Eren y Mikasa: adiós Armin, nos vemos mañana

...

...

...

**loOla: gracias por leer! ^_^ sobre los capítulos pasados les recuerdo que si en algunas partes dice *izquierda*, por alguna extraña razón no se puede poner el nombre de levi...lo intente mucho pero no sale... si ven eso..se refiere al nombre de levi**

**Levi: maldita pagina! arruina mis momentos de gloria en este fic!**

**Garuda: no eres el único! yo también estoy enojada!**

**loOla: y yo!...sig capitulo ...lo dejo en misterio haha gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias**


	16. Buscandote

**loOla: hola! lamento demorarme pero es que los exámenes y el ingles.. llego muy noche a mi casa... lo siento! pero qui esta el capitulo**

**Levi: todo por llegar tarde.. deberias de dejar los capítulos hechos**

**LoOla: no puedo.. ando ocupada siii!**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.. gracias !**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Por fin ya era ombligo de la semana (miércoles)….**

Sasha:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Voy a llegar tarde! Y todo por pedir una hamburguesa en macdonals

**-30 minutos atrás -**

Sasha: tengo hambre!- se detiene al ver un macdolas- que rico! Pediré una hamburguesa y me voy a la escuela…

Cajero: hola bueno días… ¿Qué te voy a pedir?- decía el chico

Sasha: me das una hamburguesa Mc pollo, una Angus Premium deluxe, un refresco grande, las papas con mucho mucho cátsup, mi juguete y un helado de chocolate..- decía la chica mientras veía el letrero de las hamburguesas.

Cajero: e-en seguida… ¿para llevar?, son $350 por favor…

Sasha: si por favor, claro tenga- dijo la chica dando su dinero y sentándose en una mesa mientras salía su orden.

**-35 minutos después… 7:5 am-**

***Entra al salón-**

Sasha: ¡ya vine!- dijo la chica alzando las manos mientras todos sus compañeros se tocaban la cabeza.

Nile: señorita braus… podría ser tan gentil de sentarse.. y de no dar sus espectáculos del dia- decía el hombre con cabello un poco mohicano de color negro, con barba y bigote y con ropa un tanto country.

Sasha: c-claro!... hola Connie, buenos días- dice la chica sentándose a su lado, mientras que comienza a sacar de su bolso las hamburguesas, las papas y el refresco.

Nile: bueno muchachos.. Espero que estudien mucho ya que mañana les hare una eva…. Braus?! Que hace?- dijo el hombre con una venita en su cabeza, al ver a sasha comiendo sus hamburguesas y sus papitas saladas.

Sasha: aa—bueno..yo – decía la chica mientras observaba su hamburguesa

Nile: salte de mi clase!- dijo el hombre enojado

**-Fuera del salón-**

Sasha: otra vez me sacaron….- caminando sin rumbo-

**Después de terminar las clases…**

Connie: a donde estará sasha?- decía el chico corriendo por los pasillos- Hitch!, hola!- decía el chico viendo a la susodicha

Hitch: Connie!, hola mi pelón, ¿Cómo estás?- decía la chica mientras lo tomaba del cuello

Connie: bien gracias y tú?

Hitch: bien bien, trato de no quejarme – decía la chica viendo al profesor Zakarius- aunque a veces no soporto a algunos profesores…

Connie: claro… ¿no has visto a Sasha?- dijo el chico yendo al grano

Hitch: aaa hablas de tu amiga la castaña?.. la vi en los jardines hace poco, de seguro a de estar ahí…bueno.. Luego te veo Conni-eee!- dijo la chica marchándose

*** Connie ***

**Fui corriendo muy rápido hacia los jardines… un que no era fácil llegar ya que tenía que atravesar medio campus (era demasiado), así que después de algunos minuto.. Como 20, llegue, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.**

Ness: Connie, hola… ¿Qué bucas?

Connie: a hola Ness… bueno estaba buscando a sasha.. la has visto?

Ness: pues no… sasha… cómo es?

Connie: castaña, de coleta, delgada.. a de tener mucha comida emmm tenía vestido naranja y botas

Ness: a ya! La vi en las escaleras del edificio F

Connie: gracias Ness! Adiós!

**Después de recorrer otra vez medio campus por fin llego pero noto que no se encontraba sasha así que al fin ya por rendirse…**

Hanna: Connie.. Hola.. ¿Qué haces?

Connie: hola hanna.. Estaba buscando a sasha pero no la encuentro

Hanna: la acabo de ver esta de tras de las escaleras de los últimos años.. está comiendo… BUENO nos vemos Connie!

*** Connie ***

**Camine de prisa. Después trote y por ultimo corrí para ver si estaba de tras de las escaleras… y ahí estaba la loca maniática de la comida.**

Connie: puff al fin te encontré… Sasha..

Sasha: a hola Connie…¿quieres una hamburguesa?

Connie: pues ya que- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo y la acompañaba- haha compraste de pescado.. a ti casi no te gusta

Sasha: pero a ti si… vamos.. Comamos

...

...

...

**loOla: hola.. se que es corto pero perdonenme... por eso como recompensa subo ya el rivetra! POR FIN!**

**Levi: te tardas mucho! ya quiero mi capitulo.. se supone q es rivetra**

**loOla: lo siento.. sii! es que no los quiero aburrir con eso haha**

**Petra: calma lola.. haces lo que puedes**

**Levi: gracias por dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.. se los agradecemos.. en especial a Gaby! **

**Petra: una verdadera fan! awsss gracias gracias sigue leyendo**


	17. Me vuelves loco

**loOla: hola chicos! gracias por leer este fic! los amo... como les mencione en el anterior cap.. este es un Rivetra.. **

**Petra: encerio...creo que necesito a Levi... no puedo sin el...**

**Levi: yo tambien no puedo sin ti!**

**Petra: pudrete Levi! eres un grosero**

**loOla: yyy! pitufo estupido te amo!**

**Levi: te golpearía.. pero aquí tu puedes hacer lo que quieras**

**...**

**...**

**...**

*** Petra ***

**El viernes en la tarde se conectaron todos en el Facebook, como era de costumbre.. Según la información de Annie, Marlo, su amigo del salón de al lado nos había invitado a una fiesta que daría, así que todos optamos por que ahí estaríamos a las 7pm en sus casa.**

**En la mañana… **

**Me desperté un tanto irritada por los rayos del sol.. Que a decir verdad ya eran demasiado calurosos o quemantes, comencé mejor a tender mi cama y hacer los que aceres de la casa.**

**Mientras tanto con Reville (acuérdense que no me admite el nombre de L)…**

* Reville *

Me levante de golpe, por el bendito despertador.. Tendí mi cama y baje a desayunar…. Ya que Eren dijo que nos vería a los chicos en el centro comercial…

* Petra *

Me apure a hacer las cosas de la casa pues hoy en la mañana, antes de la fiesta tenía que comprar ropa con las chicas, después de terminar, me duche y me fui al centro comercial…

**En el centro comercial..**

Mikasa: hola chicas!-dijo la peli negra corriendo

Annie: raro que llegues tarde Mikasa- dijo la chica viéndola

Mikasa: tuve cosas que hacer

Krista: bueno…. Vamos a comprar chicas! Que el día se va rápido!- dijo la chica viendo a las demás

Sasha: claro pero después iremos por un café… ¿verdad Petra?

Petra: a-claro sasha- sonreí pues la idea de comprar y después tomar un café y platicar no era mala idea… comenzamos a caminar hacia las tiendas, hasta que encontramos una tienda de nuestro gusto, así que decidimos entrar.

Empleada: buenos días! Mi nombre es carolina. Para lo que se les ofrezca aquí estoy

Chicas: gracias Carolina

Krista: oye mikasa! Creo que esta ropa te queda- dijo la rubia mirando la ropa y después el cuerpo de mikasa

Mikasa: aaaa es muy bonito, me lo probare- dijo la peli negra tomando un vestid color arena muy corto, para despues entrar a los probadores

Sasha: pues supongo que también me probare algunas cosas

Petra: ¿Cuál escoger?...- no sabía que ropa probarme, toda la ropa era muy bonita…. Pero quería algo más atrayente…no solo por Erwin…si no por…por…Levi…-que estoy pensando! X_x

Annie: Petra.. Estas bien?- dijo la rubia tomando su hombro

Petra: si Annie

Hanji: vamos Petra! Vete a cambiar -decía la chica mientras empujaba a Petra hasta los vestuarios

**Mientras con los chicos….**

Erwin: tú siempre llegando tarde Eren… claro que solo haces excepción por Mikasa- dijo el chico burlándose

Armin: oigan vinimos a dar la vuelta... No es necesario decir esas cosas

Jean: relájate Armin, sabes que es broma.. ¿O no Marco?- dijo el rubio viendo a Marco

Marco: si, claro.. vamos a pasárnosla bien… ya era hora de que Jean dejara de estar con Krista y ustedes con sus parejas- comento el chico riendo

Connie: si.. Bueno…vamos – dijo el bajito para caminar por las tiendas de ropa

Levi: tch… vaya pérdida de tiempo- dijo el peli negro

Erwin: creo que para ti, todo es pérdida de tiempo- dijo el rubio

Levi: tch.. Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.. Así que no te quejes de mi actitud

Erwin: bien Levi.. pero por favor.. Solo disfruta- dijo el rubio para darle una palmada a Levi en la espalda

Eren: CHICOS! MIREN!- dijo el chico sonrojado, mientras señalaba una muy peculiar tienda

Connie: SASHA con shorts!, no me lo ceo!- dijo el chico tomando la cabeza de Armin para morderla

Levi: idiotas… ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- dijo el chico pellizcando a Jean

Eren: son las chicas.. Están probándose ropa- dijo el peli café

Erwin: es…. Petra…- dijo el chico asomándose… -que hermosa se ve con esa ropa- volvió a comentar, haciendo que Levi se asomara

***Pensamiento Reville***

**Hermosa….**

Levi: ¿A-acaso quiere quedarse a espiarlas?- dijo el hombre mientras los miraba

Marco: oh vamos.. Estamos hablando de "mujeres"… así podrás ver bien a tu novia Levi

Connie: vele el lado positivo.. Tal vez se te antoje algo esta noche- comento el chico muy pícaro

Levi: Tch! Avancen ratas! – dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba a los chicos, haciendo que se alejaran del lugar

**Después de que las chicas acabaran de hacer sus compras, y de que fuesen a tomar el café y a platicar decidieron retirarse a sus casas, pues tendrían que arreglarse para la noche.**

**-SABADO EN LA NOCHE-**

* Reville *

Después de ducharme por una segunda vez y de vestirme, baje a la cochera y me dispuse a salir con mi moto, ya que tenía que pasar por Hanji….por esa mujer tediosa, que la verdad no pensaba que fuese mujer… Si no un hombre o una criatura asquerosa (según yo)….

* Erwin *

Tome las llaves que estaban en mi buro.. y me dirigí a la cochera, para sacar el coche ya que pasaría por Petra.. en unos cuantos minutos…

***Pensamiento Erwin***

**Espero que ella este hermosa…**

**Mientras con Petra..**

Petra: oye papá.. Hoy me voy a quedar a dormir con Hitch

Padre: bien… pero no vayas a hacer algo indebido, ehh... Rall

Petra: ok papa.. Nos vemos!- dijo la peli naranja, mientras escuchaba el claxon de Erwin

Erwin: Lista?

Petra: claro..- tome su rostro y lo bese

Erwin: te vez muy hermosa y sensual con eso

Petra: haha sensual? Haha gracias

Así nos fuimos de mi casa para estar en la fiesta de Marlo

**(NOTA: Debo agregar que petra viste un pequeño top más arriba del ombligo color negro con franjas blancas, un short color rosa y unas zapatillas de plataforma de color negro…. Y Levi viste una chaqueta café de cuero, playera blanca, botas cafés y unos jeans color negro con botones a los lados).**

**Con Reville…**

Hanji: llegas un poco tarde

Levi: lo siento…. Es que no encontraba las llaves de la moto

Hanji: y bien?- dijo la chica parada en frente de Levi

Levi: ¿bien qué? – dijo el pelinegro viendo a hanji

Hanji: ¿cómo me veo?

Levi: como un monstruo con vestido pequeño- comento

Hanji: olvídalo.. Se lo pregunte a un hombre de pocas emociones- dijo la peli café subiendo a la moto

Levi: sí.. Claro- así este arranco la moto

**En la fiesta…**

*** Petra ***

**Era un lugar fabuloso y lleno de gente.. con un buen Dj, luces de neón, espuma, pelotas gigantes, agua de colores, bebidas y más bebidas, personas disfrazadas de animales y mucho más.. Era una locura y muy digno de un rave!**

Eren: a beber se ha dicho!- comento el joven tomando 1 botella de wiski

Mikasa: Eren.. Espero que no te pongas a llorar como cuando te pones de borracho

Armin: Mikasa tiene razón.. Tuvimos que llevarte a rastras del lugar- dijo el chico mientras tomaba

Eren: ¡no tienen por qué decir mis cosas en frente de todo!

Chicos: hahahah – todos tomando

**Mientras en un rincón..**

Levi: Hanji vas a tomar eso?

Hanji: oh vamos… solo es un wiski, sake, tequila, una limonada y a ver que más cae.. No te pongas de arrogante esta noche- dijo la chica abrasando a levi

Levi: tch! Haz lo que quieras mujer- dijo el pelinegro para beber con ella- pero ni creas que te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa cuatro ojos

Intestino: ok señor!

**En otra esquina..**

* Petra *

Tch.. lo que me faltaba en esta fiesta… Que llegara levi y su novia… y para colmo esta con ella.. No tengo nada en contra de Hanji…pero… no soporto que ella este con el!... Mejor voy con Erwin..

* Fin * Petra

Petra: Erwin.. al fin te encuentro - aunque no me sorprendía.. Sabía que estaría con Ness, Hanna, Eren y compañía

Erwin: hahah.. También te estaba buscando pero Eren me detuvo.. ¿En dónde estabas?- pregunte

Petra: estaba ahí en esa mesa- señale a la mesa circular del rincón

Erwin: haha ok.. Perdón.. Vamos a tomar- comente para después tomar la cintura de Petra

* Petra *

No se si era yo pero… cuando me toco Erwin sentí la necesidad de tocarlo y que estuviera solo para mi… no ce si era por el hecho de que estaba celosa de Levi y Hanji..Pero lo necesitaba*

* Fin * Petra

Petra: Erwin!

Erwin volteo rápidamente

Petra: te amo….- tome su cuello y lo bese…

Erwin: yo también te amo linda – tome su cabello y la seguí besando

Marco: Erwin!, Petra! Vengan! Vamos a bailar!- Marco les grito mientras bailaba con Jean y Krista

**Todos bailaban con forme a la canción hasta que el dj puso una canción un tanto extravagante (sensual)… hasta que una peli naranja un tanto borracha se subió a una mesa y comenzó a bailar, lo cierto es que Petra se puso a tomar y a tomar ya que se estaba demorando Erwin en llegar hace como 15 minutos a su mesa de la esquina**

Petra: wojo! Ya me faltaba bailar así!- dijo la chica bailando seximente

Erwin: Petra… tienes que bajarte.. Te puedes caer!

Levi:¿¡qué demonios está haciendo esa tonta?!- dijo el pelinegro mientras veía desde lejos

Hanji: ¡VAMOS PETRA! ACABALOS!- comento la peli café hasta que sintió la mirada fulminante de Levi

Levi: mocosa….tonta!.. y tu deja de animarla, mujer!, demonios!

Hanji: maldito pitufo aguafiestas- comento hanji

**Todo los invitados silbaban, gritaban, tomaban, se reían y bailaban como animales, hasta que un cabellos negros tomo a Petra de la mano..**

Levi: tu vienes con migo!- comento el azabache

Petra: no quiero! Quiero bailar!

Levi: no me importa!- la tome de la mano y la jale para que se bajara.. Pero no tuve otro remedio que cargarla y llevármela

Erwin: oye! Reville!

Levi: no molestes Erwin!, la llevare a su casa!

Erwin: yo puedo hacerlo!, bájala

Levi: lo dudo… estas ebrio!, fin de la discusión- dijo el pelinegro llevándose a Petra

Hitch: Levi.. Petra se quedara en mi casa a dormir..- comento la chica de cabello rizado

Petra: calma Hitch.. Estaré bien… deja que haga lo que quiera el Don juan...-dijo la chica tomada y riendo

Hitch: bien…. Más te vale que la cuides Reville….!

**A decir verdad Levi también estaba muy ebrio pero eso no le importaba.. Quería llevarse a Petra.. No solo porque esta estaba borracha, si no para tenerla y platicar por unos minutos… claro de aquí en lo que la dejaba en su casa…**

Levi: ponte el casco!...

Petra: como quieras papa!- petra tomo el casco y se lo coloco… Para después subirse a la moto

Levi: vámonos…- así Levi arranco… y se perdieron entre las calles

...

...

...

**loOla: OMG! TE LLAVASTE A PETRA!**

**Levi: tenia que llevármela.. no la dejaría borracha**

**loOla: estaba Erwin!... estas consciente del lió que te estas ganando**

**Levi: el estaba tomado!1**

**loOla: pero se va a encabronar! yo que tu me iba con cuidado!**

**Levi: si si... lo que digas... siguiente capitulo Rivetra... dejen sugerencias y comentarios**


	18. ¿Que paso?

**lola: aaaaaaa estoy super estresada..O.O pensé que tenia que hacer el cap 19... O.O pensé que ya había subido este.. pero no! haha perdón!**

**Levi: pendeja!**

**lola: estupido pitufo! fue tu culpa y tus expos de TNT!**

**Levi: callate!**

**lola: esta noche subiré 2 dos capítulos!**

**Petra: dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y por favor! COMPARTAN ESTE FIC! ESTO ES PARA USTEDES ^^**

**...**

**...**

*** Reville ***

**Seguía conduciendo por las calles hasta la casa de Petra… sin embargo tome una decisión errónea por como estábamos en esta situación un tanto ebria… la lleve a mi casa.. ya que mis padres no estaban.**

Levi: llegamos… - dijo el peli negro bajando de la moto

Petra: es tu casa.. se supone que me llevarías a la mía….- comento la chica aun mareada y borracha por haber tomado demasiado

Levi: entra.. se supone que tu papa cree que estas con hitch..que pasaría si te ve con migo.. un chico que no conoce el- dijo el peli negro abriendo la puerta

Petra: tch! Como quieras

*** Petra ***

**Ya era la segunda vez que entraba a la casa de levi.. la primera ocasión me la pase cantando con el como loca por mi grupo de k-pop favorito y claro eso fue cuando éramos muy amigos…. A decir verdad me sentía rara al estar aquí…**

**Porque yo y levi nos habíamos gritado hace tiempo**

Él se consiguió novia y yo me conseguí novio

Me dijo que yo solo era su amiga o compañera de clases

Nos distanciamos y ahora esto es raro

Levi: bien… hare algo de café y después no vamos a dormí…- comento el peli negro serio como de costumbre

Petra: q- que?! ¿Acaso no están tus papas?

Levi: no.., se fueron de viaje de negocios.. Así que llegaran dentro de una o dos semanas- puse el agua y me fui a mi cuarto- ¿que no vienes?

Petra: a-a claro….- estaba nerviosa.. Aparte de andar borracha.. Ya que andar durmiendo con Levi era algo inesperado

*Entran al cuarto*

Levi: bien supongo que yo dormiré en una colcha armable.. así que puedes tomar mi cama- levi comenzó a sacar su colcha y acomodarla

Petra: gracias.. Levi – lo miraba detenidamente, a decir verdad era lo que más quería, quedarme con el unas horas o minutos para platicar sobre nuestra amistad y si era posible… nuestros sentimientos

Levi: Oii.. Petra.. iré por el café.. a y puedes poner esto- le di una playera bastante grande.. Que anteriormente era de mi padre

Petra: gracias… entonces me cambiare.. Por favor .. Cuando vayas a entrar toca- comento

Levi: crees que me gustaría espiarte?- comento burlón el chico

Petra: no estoy diciendo eso…. Atch …idiota

Levi: jaja – Salí del cuarto rápidamente… petra le había dado al clavo! De en verdad me moría por verla asi, pero supongo que estaría con ella toda la noche

**Mientras en el cuarto….**

Petra: estar a solas con Levi….! Es como… si fuésemos pareja.. kya! / - comencé a quitarme la rapo hasta quedar en ropa interior para después colocarme la playera…

Levi: voy a entrar Petra…- hablo el chico

Petra: c-claro.. p-pasa..- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en las almohadas de la mesa

Levi: que sexy te vez cn eso- comento el chico mientras serbia el te

Petra: q-q- que! No digas eso…..- estaba ruborizada… se supone que tiene novia… no debía de decir eso… pero la verdad si quería…!

Levi: te digo algo Petra….- la mire detenidamente

Petra: Que qué?

Levi: desde hace 2 meses quería disculparme por lo que te dije aquella vez de nuestra amistad y esas cosas.. Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo

Petra: a.. hehe creo que ya somos dos.. Un que la verdad creo que por eso pudimos darnos cuenta que queríamos a otras personas.. si eso se puede decir

Levi: querer.. ¿Acaso no amas a Erwin?

Petra: no lo amo.. Pero si lo quiero y aprecio mucho- lo mire algo ruborizada- y dime que hay de ti y hanji?

Levi: entre yo y Hanji.. no ce.. la verdad está un poco loca.. Bueno siempre lo a estado esta cuatro ojos

Petra: haha no derivas de decirle eso a tu novia Levi

Levi: Petra… lo siento.. no soy muy emociona lista.. así que espero que esto sea suficiente

Petra: no te preocupes Levi.. Supongo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por la situación-

Levi: Petra…-me acerque a ella- te quiero…

En ese momento un beso se hizo presente, de parte de Levi…

Petra: Levi… no.. Esta mal.. Ambos tenemos novios y… *me recargue en la pared*

Levi: pero no se enteraran- sujete su cadera- esto puede quedar entre los dos

Mientras que en la fiesta..

Erwin: aa aquí estas.. Pensé que te habías ido con Levi

Hanji: ehh.. Hola Erwin.. no.. no me fui con él, solo se llevó a Petra… vaya enano

Erwin: ustedes parecen muy distantes- dijo el rubio para sentarse con hanji

Hanji: es que Levi es demasiado frio… es algo usual en el

Erwin: supongo que si… así siempre a sido

Hanji: ¿tu estas bien con Petra?

Erwin: si..Supongo.. Aunque a veces es un poco distante…

Hanji: ya veo…- dijo la chica mirando al rubio

Erwin: ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Hanji: sii! Sería fantástico…., El enano me dejo!.. así que vamos!

Erwin: buena

**Mientras en la casa de los Ackerman…**

* REVILLE *

No ce que… pero la necesitaba.. Necesitaba saber que ella me amaba … rodee su cadera con un brazo, y con el otro tome su barbilla para poder besarla..

Petra: Levi… no… -trate de empujarlo

Levi: Petra.. Me gustas… - seguía besando cada vez más apasionado.. Hasta que la falta de tiempo se hizo presente

Petra: también me gustas Levi – lo rodee del cuello con mis brazo y me recosté en el suelo, para acercarlo y sentir su cuerpo junto al mío

**Así se la pasaron besándose durante unos cuantos minutos mas hasta que Levi decidió dar el segundo paso, Levi comenzó a acariciar a Petra de su espalda de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, para después pasar por sus piernas bien torneadas, mientras mordía sus labios, por parte de Petra la chica, ella acariciaba su bien formado abdomen, para después lamer el cuello del chico, siguiendo con Levi, el chico opto por quitarle la ropa que le quedaba a la peli naranja hasta por fin hacerla suya, al igual mente ella a el…**

**(NO SOY BUENA HACIENDO ESO.. ASI QUE USTEDES IMAGINENSE LO QUE QUIERAN ^_^)**

**Despues de 2 horas.. Ya siendo las 12 pm…**

Hitch: bueno?

Petra: hitch.. Soy yo

Hitch: Petra.. ¿Qué pasa?...- comento la chica mientras seguía en la fiesta

Petra: si te habla mi padre.. Dile que estoy contigo invéntale cosas.. Por favor

Hitch: ¿Qué hiciste?

Petra: nada… estoy en la casa de Erwin

Hitch: aaa con razón Erwin se fue rápido con Hanji

Petra: Hanji…- susurro- bueno… nos vemos..

Hitch: adiós.. Descansa

Levi: ¿Qué pasa?

Petra: al parecer Erwin se fue con Hanji

Levi: seguramente la fue a dejar a su casa- comento le peli negro abrasando a Petra- vamos a dormir mocosa… mañana es otro día- levi se volvió a acurrucar

Petra: mocosa?

Levi: bueno… mujer…petra…. Linda…no soy bueno para hablar

Petra: haha dejémoslo así.. Hasta mañana

Levi: hasta mañana

10 a.m. ..

*** Petra ***

**Me levante rápido y sin hacer ruido.. Pues levi seguía muy dormido.. Al parecer ayer se había cansado mucho, no solo por haber tenido sexo con migo.. si no por cargarme y ponerse histérico… al menos supe algo que quería saber desde hace tiempo.. y era que y le gustaba….tome mi ropa y me vestí y antes de salir de la casa de Levi.. le di un último beso.**

Petra: espero estar contigo Levi… pero me necesita Erwin..- sale de la casa y se va a su casa

...

...

**Garuda: ¿como ven?.. semejantes locos!**

**Petra: perdón...**

**Levi: leen el siguiente fic! COMPARTAN ESTE FIC, COMENTEN Y SUGIERAN!**


	19. Nuevos Sentimientos

**loOla: hola! aaaaaa lo siento lo siento en serio mis disculpas! tarde mucho.. hehe es que ando en muchas cosas y eso y ps ya saben tambien andoc con un nuevo cosplay de KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI de Takeru 3 **

**Garuda: bueno aquí les dejamos el fic, espero que les guste.. es un ERWIN X HANJI! YA EL PROX SERA = DE ELLOS Y EL SIGUIENTE DE PETRA Y LEVI**

**LEVI: dejen me decirles que tenemos que escribir los capitulos.. asi que nos tardamos un poquito**

**Petra: dejen comentarios y sugerencias y compartan este fic! ESTO ES PARA USTEDES FANS DEL SNK Y PAREJAS! MAS RIVETRA!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Domingo…**

*** ZOE ***

**Despertar en la casa de un chico era algo malo.. Mas cuando ese chico no era tu "novio"… ¿Dónde estaba?...¿con quién?... se escuchó en el primer piso que alguien cocinaba..asi que baje**

Erwin: al fin despiertas, Hanji- comento el rubio haciendo unos huevos

Hanji: dime que no hicimos nada malo!- comento la chica gritando de pena

Erwin: claro que no… solo te quedaste dormida en mi coche, porque andabas de borracha

Hanji: aaa pufff ya me había espantado- me senté y espere los huevos y el café

Erwin: ¿ no haz resibido mensaje de Levi?

Hanji: no… y tu haz recibido por parte de petra?

Erwin: aun… no.. Supongo que está bien

Hanji: ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?- comento la peli café tomando su café y viendo a Erwin

Erwin: supongo que no… no tengo nada que hacer..¿por qué?- dijo el chico desayunando

Hanji: oooh! Vamos al parque de diversiones!..siii!?- dijo la chica pegando en la mesa por la emoción

Erwin: me encantaría ir…- comento el rubio

Intestino: iphone! Vamos!

**Ambos después de desayunar, Erwin recogió sus llaves y se dispusieron a salir rumbo al parque de diversiones, sin en cambio en otro lado, levi no se había dado cuenta de que Petra ya se había marchado y que Petra ahorita mismo estaba en la casa de Riko.**

En el parque de diversiones…

Hanji: wojo! Vamos quiero subir a la montaña rusa.. corre!- dijo la peli café tomando la mano de Erwin

Erwin: Luz y aaa-eh

Ambos subieron rápidamente a la montaña rusa… cosa que para ser domingo era raro que no hubiese mucha gente.

Hanji: prepárate Erwin! Espero que no te pongas a llorar como niña, eh..

Erwin: eso nunca y menos frente a una chica, Zoe

Al comenzar el juego a funcionar ambos al ir subiendo a la punta del riel, hanji tomo la mano de Erwin, ya que esta por dentro se moría de nervios aunque por fuera le decía a Erwin que esperaba que no llorase, así que cuando bajaron a toda velocidad..

Hanji: aaaaa! Maldita sea! Quiero bajarme!- comento la chica sacando lágrimas de tensión

Erwin: hahaha y tu fuiste la que me dijo que no llorara haha

Hanji: no es justo!- comento la chica para tomar más fuerte la mano de su compañero rubio

**Al terminar de dar 2 vueltas completas una subida, bajada, subida, bajada y después de hacer lo mismo en reversa, claro entre otras cosas mas.. por fin bajaron**

Hanji: creo que prefiero un juego mas decente- cometo la peli café mientras seguí tomada de la mano de Erwin

Erwin: haha si.., podemos ir a la rueda de la fortuna para que te tranquilices

Hanji: ohh eso sería magnífico, Erwin- dijo la chica, hasta que pudo sentir que sus manos seguían tomadas- l-lo siento Erwin… no era mi intención.. es que los nervios- comento, para soltar la mano de erwin

Erwin: aa no te preocupes… vamos- comento e peli rubio para después volver a tomar la mano de la chica y asi ir a la rueda de la fortuna.

**En la ruda de la fortuna…**

Erwin: y dime hanji…¿ de en verdad estas saliendo con Levi?- vio el chico a hanji con interés

Hanji: aaa.. eee bueno…- dijo nerviosa

Erwin: desde hace 1 semana los e visto y la verdad pienso que solo están por compromiso.. sabes que me puedes decir sus cosas.. no le diré a nadie.. nada

Hanji: pufff….. Pues ya que…- comento la chica mientras se ponía bien sus lentes- la verdad es que Levi y yo , no somos nada, solo somos amigos- comento seria

Erwin: y.. ¿entonces por qué fingen ser novios?- volvió a preguntar

Hanji: hummm.. es que.. Levi me pidió que fusemos novios de a mentiras.. porque – ella se detuvo

Erwin: ¿Por qué?

Haji: porque Levi quería darle celos a Petra.. Porque el está perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero es tan cabezota que antes de pedirme hacer eso, el la lastimo y pues se dejaron de hablar y después tu y petra se hicieron novios.. y entonces por eso me pidió ser su novia- admitió la peli café bajando la cabeza- lamento habértelo ocultado.. pero es que la verdad siento que (sin ofendes), que Petra y Levi si quieren.. aun que se que tu la quieres también.

Erwin: ya veo…- comento serio- Hanji….que te parece… si los cortamos?

Hanji: cortarlos?, ¿Por qué? , ¿Que no te gusta mucho Petra?- comentó confusa

Erwin: si… creo que ellos no nos están dando su corazón como debía de ser, a parte que prefiero que mi amigo sea feliz con las chica que dé en verdad ama, quiero a Petra como no tienen idea.. Pero.. Ahora pienso que me e enamorado de otra chica, no por solo el día de ayer que estuvo con migo, sino porque también siempre la eh observado- dijo el rubio

Haji: supongo que tienen razón, Erwin y dime ¿quién es esa chica?- comento hanji interesada por saber, así que se acercó más a Erwin a su cara

Erwin: ¿en serio quieres saber?

Intestino: claro que si, Erwin!

Erwin: tu…- dijo el rubio para después besar a la castaña con profundidad mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de hanji- tu eres.. Esa chica

Hanji: yo…- comentó sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa- Erwin…- ahora ella lo volvía a besar

**Después de lo ocurrido, ambos siguieron juntos en el parque de diversiones, al salir fueron a comer y ya más tarde en rubio dejo a su nueva susodicha en su casa.**

En la casa de Hanji…

Hanji: entonces.. de en verdad los cortaremos?

Erwin: es lo mejor.. así podrán estar esos dos juntos.. ¿no crees?

Hanji: SII eso creo

Erwin: buen.. Entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana en la universidad – dijo el rubio para después besar a la castaña

Hanji: si claro.. Nos vemos, adiós

...

...

**Erwin: hola chicos! gracaias por leer este fic! estaremos subiendo capítulos, tal vez mañana y sabado...**

**Hanji: lemntamos tardar mucho... pero la escritora lola.. tiene trabajo.. también compréndanla.. esta estresadita...**

**Eren: demos-le ánimos!**

**Mikasa: SI SE PUEDE!**

**Krista y Jean: por favor dejen sus comentarios..**

**Connie y Sasha: SUGERENCIAS!**

**Levi y Petra: Y COMPARTAN ESTE FIC! SE LOS AGRADECERÍAMOS!**


	20. ¿Corazón Roto?

**lola: Hola! Primero que nada feliz 2 de febrero.. espero que hayan comido muchos muchos tamales haha y pozole.. o mucha mucha comida!**

**Krista: lamentamos tardar hehe lo sentimos**

**Jean: pero aquí les traemos este siguiente capitulo... próximamente se hará otro fic a petición de Gabriela 214! sera rieren... eren versión mujer O.O oks... CASI HACEMOS YAOI! JOJOJO**

**Lola: sin mas que decir... dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias y por favor compartan este fic! **

**Levi: a leer mocosos! PONGAN LA CANCIÓN ON MELANCHOLY HILL DE GORILLAZ **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Lunes ya empiezo de clases… con solo un año más para que los chicos terminen sus estudios en la universidad, también será el año de tomar decisiones… muchas cosas han pasado ya.. asi que pronto tomaran caminos diferentes..

Erwin: ¿cómo le puedo decir esto a petra?, ¿ cómo decirle que terminare con ella?, aunque a decir verdad siento que esto me puede doler más que a ella… pienso que petra estará mejor con alguien que de en verdad ame.. Espero y levi se dé cuenta que la ama- siguió caminando el rubio hasta llegar a su salón y adentrarse para tomar sus clases como de costumbre

En otra parte con Hanji…

Hanji: ya es hora… Erwin tiene toda la razón.. debo de ser clara con Levi… tengo que decirle la verdad de los dos, esto lo hare por el bien de los cuatro, supongo que si le voy a decir a Levi sobre Erwin y yo, entonces tendrá que guardarlo.. no quiero que le diga a Petra, si ella se entera de enojara…o ¿tal vez no?- caminaba la peli café hacia su clase, para entrar y platicar con Moblit

En el salón de Petra y Reville..

Petra: buenos días Levi

Levi: buenos días, Petra- dijo el chico para darle la señal de que se sentara a lado de el- ¿Cómo vamos con el proyecto?

Petra: supongo que bien… a decir verdad quisiera cambiar unas cosas que pien…- no pudo terminar

Eren: hasta que por fin se vuelven a hablar- dijo el chico abrazando a mikasa

Mikasa: déjalos..Eren- dijo la chica cruzando de brazos.. Pero eren no le hizo caso

Levi: me gustaría que alguna vez en tu vida, dejaras de meterte en los asuntos de la personas! Mocoso

Eren: no me digas mocoso.. Tenemos la misma edad!

Levi: tch! Tal vez pero sigues teniendo la cabeza de cacahuate!

Mikasa: cálmate enano!

Eren: vamos mikasa- dijo el chico nervioso a ver a su novia enfadada, así que la alejo para no tener problemas.

Después de ese pequeño problema entro el profesor Pixis, dando las indicaciones de trabajo, tareas, etc, al igual que otros profesores que se presentaban a sus diferentes horas, hasta que por fin llego el receso.

Connie: por fin! Ya no aguantaba una hora más con el profesor Nile- decía el chico tocándose la cabeza de dolor

Sasha: tienes razón… casi me muero de hambre- comento la chica tocando su estomago

Todos salieron hacia la cafetería para comprar su comida y sentarse a platicar

En la cafetería…

Jean: vamos Eren! Siéntate.. o ¿acaso te pesa la charola?, como siempre Mikasa es más fuerte que tu

Armin: Jean… no te burles.. Hasta mikasa es más fuerte que tu- dijo el chico riendo, y asiendo que los otros los acompañasen

Jean: graciosos

Erwin: hola chicos!, que tal su día?- dijo el rubio sonriendo

Todos: Fatal, aburrido….

Sasha: ¡con ganas de comer!- dijo la peli café para comer su gelatina

Erwin: petra… podemos hablar- dijo el chico volteando a ver a Petra un tanto serio

Petra: em.. claro Erwin… -petra volteo a ver a Thomas- podrías cuidar mi comida?

Thomas: claro Petra, no hay problema

**Ambos salieron de la cafetería en dirección al campo de futbol americano, en las escaleras en donde Erwin se le había declarado a Petra ya hace tiempo..**

Erwin: bien.. ya hemos llegado- dijo el chico poniendo a petra en frente de el- Petra, te traje hasta aquí para platicar, lo cierto es.. Que te quiero mucho y te aprecio, pero me eh dado cuenta que no podemos continuar así… es más que obvio que tu estas enamorada de Levi.. asi que quiero que seas feliz con él.. , desde la primera vez en la que te vi, me gustaste y cuando te veía con levi, sentía demasiados celos…. Así que… Petra.. Termino contigo- dijo el rubio viendo a la chica- esto me duele más a mi… porque te amo

*** Petra ***

**No sabía que hacer.. Como reaccionar… mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer hasta que poco a poco la imagen se hizo borrosa, y mi respiración se aceleraba y mi cuerpo temblaba**

Erwin: ¿de en verdad me amaste?, ¿con tu corazón?- decía el rubio secando las lágrimas de la joven con su mano

Petra: si… aprendí a hacerlo.. Ahora,… me duele dejarte…

Petra lo abrazo y lo beso mientras lloraba, hasta que Erwin se separó…

Erwin: Levi y tú se necesitan, ahora… no seas tonta, por favor- dijo el rubio para dar la vuelta e irse lejos de petra

Petra en estos momentos estaba en shock.. Hasta que al pasar unos cuantos minutos pudo moverse y así sentarse a la orilla de las escaleras.

**Gorillaz - On Melancholly Colina**

Arriba en la colina de la melancolía  
>Hay un árbol de plástico<br>¿Está aquí conmigo?  
>sólo esperando por el día<br>De otro sueño

Donde no puedes tener lo que quieres  
>Pero me puede tener a mi<br>Así que salgamos a navegar  
>Porque tú eres mi medicina<br>Cuando estás cerca de mí  
>Cuando estás cerca de mí<p>

Así que llama a los submarinos  
>Alrededor del mundo iremos<br>¿Acaso alguien sabe amor?  
>Si es que estamos esperando el día<br>De otro sueño

Si no puede conseguir lo que quieres  
>Entonces ven conmigo<p>

Arriba en la colina de la melancolía  
>Se sienta un manatí<br>Que solo espera el día en que estés junto a mi  
>Cuando estás junto de mí<br>Cuando estás junto de mí

Cuando estás junto de mi

Mikasa: ¿Dónde está Petra?

Krista: pues sé que se la llevo Erwin

*** Reville ***

**Tengo que ir a buscarla**

Hanji: Levi!, necesito hablar contigo

Levi: ahora que quieres?, tengo que ir a buscar a Petra

Hanji: no te preocupes.. ella esta con Erwin, tengo que decirte que no voy a jugar a lo de ser tu "novia", la cosa es que me eh enamorado de alguien así que …

Levi: y dime.. ¿Quién es?

Intestino: Erwin ..

Levi: dime.. ¿Qué le va a pasar a Petra?- dijo el peli negro serio

Hanji: Erwin ya se lo a de estar diciendo a Petra, pero no sé en donde están

Levi: me voy, tengo que encontrarla- dijo el chico a punto de correr a buscar a la chica

Hanji: Levi!, no le digas a Petra lo de mí y Erwin- comento la chica de lentes mientras detenía a levi del brazo

Levi: tch! No diré nada de tus cosas cuatro ojo..- El chico se zafo del agarre de la peli café, para correr en busca de la peli naranja- Petra… tch! Maldición..

...

...

...

**lola: supongo que Erwin hizo lo mejor para los cuatro...**

**Mikasa: Ese enano me las va a pagar!**

**lola: tu comentario no tiene nada que ver mika...**

**Mikasa: mejor decirlo que guardarlo**

**lola: eso si...**

**Mikasa: lean el proximo capitulo.. no vemos!**

**Levi: TCH! Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias! serán bien recibidas.. y compartan por favor! ESTO ES PARA USTEDES!**


	21. Te necesito

**lola: hola! cariños! haha no se crean.. aquí les traigo este capitulo! esta corto pero bueno**

**Petra: esperemos que les guste!**

**Eren: por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias y compartan!**

**Mikasa: leen el fanfic llamado AMANECER!**

**Levi: pronto tendremos un rieren!... es en cerio?! **

**LOla: lo siento... pero me lo pidieron, así que cállate!, LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE HAJIME!**

**PUEDEN LEER**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* Petra *

¿Por qué sigo aquí?- decía la chica aun llorando silenciosamente, mientras algunos alumnos pasaban por el pasillo- yo.. no quiero estar aquí..

Mientras con Levi…

Levi: Donde demonios estas?!, Petra!- gritaba hasta que alguien hablo

Annie: Levi… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la rubia viendo al peli negro agitado

Levi: estoy buscando a Petra, ¿no la has visto?

Annie: la vi hace un rato, estaba platicando con Erwin en dirección al campo de Futbol Americano- dijo la chica caminando a un lado de levi- nos vemos.. Que tengas suerte en encontrarla y recuerda.. Tenemos clases con Hannes- así la rubia se fue del lugar

Levi: gracias..- Levi continúo buscando por el campo deportivo hasta que por fin vio a la castaña

Levi:Tch!.. Por fin te encuentro niña… me diste muchos pro…- no termino, pues noto la cara de petra, quien lloraba descontroladamente- Petra… ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Erwin?- Levi ya sabía que Erwin había cortado con Petra, pues hanji le había dicho, pero al parecer a Petra por muy poco que le haya gustado Erwin, ella lo quería

Petra: por favor.. no preguntes nada… ¿me abrazas?- dijo la peli café viendo a Levi, para después bajar su mirada y poner sus brazos en sus piernas.

Levi: bien- levi se sentó a su lado y la abrazo- no eres la única que ah sido cortada- continuo viendo a Petra- Hanji y yo también terminamos o más bien ella me "termino".

Petra: ¿en serio?.. ¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo la chica alzando su mirada un tanto conmocionada por la noticia

Levi: porque ella está enamorada de Erwin, ella me dijo que no te digiera, porque te enojarías, pero al no decírtelo ahorita, entonces podría arrepentirme por no habértelo dicho a tiempo

* Petra *

Erwin y Hanji, ¿desde cuándo han estado enamorados?, entonces Erwin rompió conmigo por Hanji.. Levi esta igual que yo.. Ya no entiendo… ¿Qué pasa?

* Fin * Petra

Levi: supongo que esto está mejor así

Petra: ¿está mejor?

Levi: sí.. así ya no tendré que traer a la cuatro ojos a la universidad y aguantar sus estupideces- dijo el chico liberándose de esa carga- ahora Erwin tendrá que lidiar con eso.., por ahora ya tengo otro deber

Petra: y ¿Cuál es? – dijo la chica apoyada en levi

Levi: el deber de protegerte a ti como es… como te dije hace tiempo, cuando de atacaron, el deber de apoyarte y hacer que tú…. Mocosa- señalo a petra- no te metas en problemas- volvió a señalar a petra con el dedo mientras tocaba su frente

Petra: gracias…. Levi yo también tengo que protegerte de tu actitud arrogante y de tu bocota floreada- dijo la chica apachurrando la cara de levi- y de que no te metas en líos con los profesores

Levi: tchh.. Como sea.. Que te parece si nos vamos de esta maldita escuela por hoy? Y no las pasamos juntos- dijo el peli negro viendo el campo deportivo

Petra: me parece una buena idea

Levi: bien.. vamos- Levi se levantó y tomo de la mano a Petra para llevarse…

...

...

...

**Connie: no ps ta cabrón!**

**Sasha: ni que lo digas!**

**lola: lo se, lo se, pero esperen al siguiente capitulo, sera la fiesta cultural chicos!**

**Connie: abra un especial de parejas?**

**LOLA: A PS CLARO! COMENTEN, DEJEN SUGERENCIAS! SERÁN BIEN RECIBIDAS! COMPARTAN!**


End file.
